Un amor, nostalgia y el arbol de la vida
by amatista1986
Summary: Una historia que transcurre despues que los chicos regresan sanos a la colonia
1. La llegada a la colonia

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?**

**Solo quería aclarar que los personajes de MWS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, edición terminada, siiiii, bueno a comenzar …**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un amor, nostalgia y el árbol de la vida.**

**Capitulo 1 – La llegada a la colonia y la decisión de Kaoru.**

Luego de salir del planeta "Sobreviviente", donde pasaron por tantas dificultades, pero a la vez, donde se hicieron los mejores amigos, atravesaron la tormenta gravitacional, pero luego de salir de esta se encontraron en un lugar muy familiar para todos.

- Chicos… miren – indico la chica de cabellos naranjas - es… es la colonia – dijo emocionada.

Todos sonreían, tenían lágrimas en los ojos de la alegría que sentían al ver aquel lugar, después de tanto tiempo y tanto esfuerzo lo habían logrado, habían regresado a casa.

- Lo… lo logramos chicos… nuestras familias deben estar esperándonos - le dijo el joven rubio a los chicos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Después de tanto tiempo – respondió la joven de lentes.

- De tanto esfuerzo – continuo el joven Shingo

- Por fin veremos a nuestras familias – declaro Menori emocionada.

En eso el joven piloto recomendó que volvieran a sus asientos pues iban a comenzar a aterrizar en la colonia. La nave cada vez se acercaba más y más hasta que lograron aterrizar sin problema alguno gracias a la gran capacidad que tenia Kaoru como piloto. Al bajar de la nave se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, no solo sus familias estaban allí esperándolos, habían muchas más personas que querían ver como los chicos que habían desaparecido casi hace un año habían regresado sanos y salvos. Este hecho aunque los impresiono mucho no dejo a un lado las ganas que tenían de encontrarse con sus seres queridos por lo que todos corrieron hacia sus familias para abrasarlos. Luna veía desde lejos la emotiva escena y estaba muy feliz por sus queridos amigos, en eso una persona se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿Usted es la joven Luna? – pregunto aquel elegante hombre.

- Así es… ¿en que… puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto algo nerviosa la joven.

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita – aclaro viendo el nerviosismo de la joven – lo que sucede es que todos queremos que nos dirija algunas palabras sobre la gran experiencia que vivieron en aquel remoto planeta – declaro, lo cual no de dejo en mejor estado a la pobre Luna.

- Ah… bueno la verdad… no soy buena dando discursos… además ¿por que yo? – pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

Cuando Menori vio lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga, le indico a Sharla la situación para luego disculparse con sus padres e ir a ayudar a su nerviosa amiga.

- Luna – la llamo Menori al llegar al sitio.

- Menori yo – respondió nerviosa.

- Hazlo Luna, además tu eras nuestra líder en el planeta sobreviviente – le indico con una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Si Luna, hazlo, gracias a ti fue que pudimos mantenernos unidos – dijo con una sonrisa la dulce Sharla.

Al ver que no tenia opción y que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigas decidió hablar - De acuerdo chicas- les sonrió a sus amigas y se dirigió al elegante hombre - disculpe… ¿me permite el micrófono? - En eso la persona que se le había acercado a Luna le dio el micrófono y esta empezó a hablar y todos voltearon a verla.

- Quiero ser breve – indico inmediatamente - me han pedido que les hable un poco sobre nuestra gran experiencia en aquel planeta… La verdad no hay palabras para describirlo, puede que ustedes nos vean iguales que no hemos cambiado – dijo serenamente - pero no es verdad, al principio de nuestra aventura no nos llevábamos bien, todo se nos hacia difícil, algunos tenían miedo, otros extrañaban las comodidades de sus hogares, otros a sus padres y otros eran muy reservados hasta el punto de no querer compartir en nada los unos con los otros – dijo recordando los primeros momentos que pasaron en aquella isla - si fue difícil… pero luego nos dimos cuenta que la clave para sobrevivir era el trabajo en equipo, pusimos nuestras diferencias a un lado y comenzamos a compartir y a ayudarnos – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios - la verdad no se los demás pero yo cuando salí aquel día de excursión me encontraba sola, sin familia, mi única compañera era Shako – al nombrar a su gata robot la miro con ternura, para luego mirar al público y ver a cada uno de sus amigos - pero hoy… me veo rodeada de grandes amigos, que mas que mis amigos son mi familia a los cuales les doy las gracias porque sin ellos no estuviera aquí hoy – sonrió a sus amigos con lagrimas en los ojos - gracias chicos… ahora es tiempo de cumplir todos nuestros sueños - Al acabar, todos aplaudieron a Luna, los demás estaban conmovidos por aquellas palabras y fueron hacia ella.

- Luna no solo tu estas aquí gracias a nosotros – dijo una Menori conmovida.

- Nosotros también estamos aquí gracias a ti Luna – dijo aquel enorme amigo de dulce corazón.

- Tu nos mantuviste unidos y nos ayudaste siempre – Le dijo el castaño con una cálida sonrisa.

- Así que – dijo un Howard feliz.

- Gracias Luna – gritaron todos sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Luna estaba feliz con sus amigos y dijo un "gracias chicos" luego de aquella demostración de afecto. Cuando estaban todos riendo se acerco al grupo un hombre de uniforme.

- ¿Joven Kaoru? – pregunto el hombre.

- Soy yo, ¿que desea? – pregunto receloso el joven castaño.

- Queremos hablar con usted si nos permite por favor – dijo educadamente el hombre. Todos se miraron entre si, pues se les hacia rara aquella situación.

- ¿Quien es usted? – pregunto extrañado el joven Kaoru.

- Soy el representante de la academia de pilotos espaciales – respondió sorprendiendo a todo el grupo - y vengo con una propuesta para usted – hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar con la información - nos enteramos de todas las hazañas que realizo mientras estaba en aquel planeta y todos los vuelos riesgosos y aterrizajes que realizo – le indico al joven.

- ¿y que con eso? – pregunto serio el joven castaño.

- Queremos que vuelva a la academia para que culmine sus estudios si usted quiere – le propuso a lo cual todos respondieron sorprendidos - Le validaremos sus años anteriores, así que solo le faltarían cuatro años para culminar el programa y un año de misión para obtener la certificación como piloto ¿que dice? – la propuesta de aquel hombre era muy tentadora.

Eso era lo que Kaoru deseaba, cumplir su sueño de ser piloto y el de Louis, pero al hacerlo pasaría mucho tiempo sin ver a su familia o a sus amigos, además tendría que romper la promesa que le hizo a esa persona especial, la miro con ojos de tristeza y a la vez ella lo miro también, preocupada porque sabia lo que el estaba sintiendo, Kaoru recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Luna y no sabia que debía responder…

**Aquí esta el primer capi editado, espero les guste, a mi me gusta más así… bueno uno menos faltan 4 jeje…**


	2. Una invitación repentina

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?**

**Solo quería aclarar que los personajes de MWS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, edición terminada, siiiii, bueno a comenzar …**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Un amor, nostalgia y el árbol de la vida.**

_Eso era lo que Kaoru deseaba, cumplir su sueño de ser piloto y el de Louis, pero al hacerlo pasaría mucho tiempo sin ver a su familia o a sus amigos, además tendría que romper la promesa que le hizo a esa persona especial, la miro con ojos de tristeza y a la vez ella lo miro también, preocupada porque sabia lo que el estaba sintiendo, Kaoru recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Luna y no sabia que debía responder…_

**Capitulo 2 –Una invitación repentina.**

Los recuerdos de Kaoru lo llevaron a aquella ocasión en que Adam se encontraba enfermo debido a las nanomáquinas, en ese momentos todos estaban muy mal por no saber como ayudar a su pequeño y querido amigo.

**FlashBack**

- Shako, ¿Alguna mejoría? – pregunto una preocupada Menori.

- Lo siento – se disculpo la pequeña gatita – no muestra ninguna mejoría y su temperatura aumenta cada vez más – indico al grupo luego de examinar al pequeño.

- ¿Que podemos hacer para ayudarlo? – pregunto una Sharla a punto de llorar.

- No lo se – respondió Menori – es muy extraño, ayer estaba bien – dijo recordando a su pequeño amigo corriendo para huir de los avestruces.

- Hay que buscar alguna medicina o algo que nos pueda servir – agrego el menor de todos, Shingo.

Todos estaban muy preocupados por el pequeño Adam. Kaoru desvió la mirada hacia Luna, quien se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación con una mirada triste y como perdida sin pronunciar palabra alguna. En eso Luna no pudo soportar más y salió corriendo de la habitación, Bell tuvo intenciones de ir tras ellas pero Kaoru fue más rápido, así que el joven castaño salió de la habitación en dirección a la cubierta de la nave, allí vio a la joven sentada en el piso y se le acerco a ella con lentitud.

- Luna – la llamo suavemente.

- Ka…Kaoru – dijo sorprendida la chica de cabellos naranja.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto directamente para sentarse a su lado.

- No… no te preocupes por mi… no me pasa nada- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, pero las ganas de llorar eran mucho mayores, dejando correr así sus lagrimas, sorprendiéndose así misma.

- Luna – la volvió a llamar el castaño. El ver llorar a aquella joven hacia sentir muy mal a Kaoru, sentía como si su corazón se despedazara, así que en un impulso la envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

- Kaoru… yo… - dijo sorprendida de aquel acto.

- Luna, puedes contarme todo, tu lo sabes, ¿acaso no confías en mi? – pregunto algo dolido por no contar con la confianza de su amiga.

- Claro que si Kaoru… es que yo… lo que sucede es… me preocupa mucho Adam… no quiero que le pase nada malo… no quiero que el mu… - no podía ni siquiera decir aquella terrible palabra, la joven estaba muy triste.

- Nada pasara Luna… todo esta bien… debemos ser fuertes sino no podremos ayudarlo – le dijo dándole ánimos a la chica de ojos azules.

- Tienes razón pero… es que la verdad… con lo que Bell me dijo hoy… apenas me di cuenta de que todos ustedes son mi única familia… y yo… yo… YO NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA OTRA VEZ!! - La joven se echo a llorar en los brazos del castaño, este nunca la había visto así, pero el la entendía, el también había estado mucho tiempo solo, y después de todo lo que habían pasado todos juntos no quería volver a estar solo nunca mas… así que levanto el rostro de Luna y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, lo cual sorprendió enormemente a la chica.

- Luna tu nunca más estarás sola… no puedo hablar por los demás pero hablo por mi… nunca te dejare sola – le dijo para luego volverla a cubrir con un tierno abrazo.

- Gracias Kaoru – le respondió con una sonrisa la joven, lo cual hizo sentir más tranquilo al castaño.

- Te lo prometo, no estarán sola nunca más – le djio sonriéndole.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Cuando recordó eso, el joven despejo todas sus dudas se dirigió al representante de la academia, estaba seguro de la respuesta que iba a dar, no podía fallarle a Luna, se lo había prometido, pero cuando se disponía a darle la respuesta negativa a aquel hombre Luna intervino.

- Kaoru – le llamo antes de que el castaño cometiera un error.

- ¿Luna que sucede? – pregunto el castaño extrañado de su actitud.

- Señor – se dirigió hacia el oficial que esperaba la respuesta - disculpe es algo urgente podría esperar un segundo por favor – le pidió educadamente.

- Bueno… desde luego señorita – indico el oficial.

- Gracias – le dijo al hombre para luego girarse hacia un extrañado Kaoru -ven conmigo – le indico llevando a parte del grupo.

- Luna, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto algo preocupado.

- Dirás que si – le indico al joven que tenia en frente de ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el joven sorprendido.

- Le dirás que si… a la propuesta que te hicieron – dijo sonriéndole.

- Luna… disculpa… pero esa es una decisión que yo debo tomar por mi cuenta – le indico seriamente el castaño.

- Y se que si no me hubieras hecho aquella promesa le dirías que si a ese hombre sin pensarlo dos veces – le indico al joven - Kaoru… se lo que sientes… pero no dejare que arruines tu sueño por mi culpa – le dijo algo triste la chica de cabellos naranja.

- Luna tu no entiendes… si yo acepto no podré verlos ni a ti ni a los chicos en cinco años- le indico dolido - ¿acaso no te importa? – pregunto.

- Por supuesto que si – respondió segura de su respuesta, lo cual sorprendió a Kaoru - no deberías ni siquiera preguntarlo… pero lo más importante para mi es que cumplas tu sueño Kaoru – le dijo tomando su rostro tiernamente.

- Luna yo – como decirle a aquella chica que ella era la principal razón por la que no quería irse.

- Además recuerda que le hiciste una promesa a Louis antes de hacérmela a mi recuerdas… por eso… no debes preocuparte… además son solo cinco años… ya veras que pasaran rápido - le dijo con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

Kaoru sabia que Luna lo hacia porque ella quería que el cumpliera su sueño, pero aun así no quería separarse de sus amigos y de su familia, mas que todo, no quería separarse de ella

- Hazlo por mí – le dijo a su amigo como último recurso - por favor – dijo sorprendiendo al castaño quien no sabia aun que decir - por favor Kaoru… yo quiero que tu seas feliz y se que si te vuelves un piloto espacial serás feliz… lo demás vendrá con el tiempo… prometimos que haríamos lo que fuese para cumplir nuestros sueños… por favor Kaoru – le pidió una vez más al joven.

El castaño dio un largo suspiro para luego aceptar - esta bien Luna, lo hare – le dijo, haciendo que la chica sonriera por lograr convencerlo.

El joven se dirigió hacia el representante de la academia para informarle de su decisión, los padres de Kaoru estaban felices, Luna veía desde lejos y estaba feliz por ellos. Luego de la conmoción, todos comenzaron a irse del lugar, Luna veía que todos salían pero Kaoru aun no se asomaba por la puerta.

- Shako – llamo a su querida gata robot.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto la minina.

- Ve a casa – le pidió suavemente.

- ¿Y tú que harás? – le pregunto curiosa.

- Yo… quiero esperar a Kaoru… ve por favor – le volvió a pedir.

- De acuerdo – acepto la minina - pero no vayas a llegar tarde oíste – le advirtió con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo sonreír a Luna.

- No te preocupes, llegare temprano, cualquier cosa te aviso – le indico para dejar más tranquila a su amiga.

Luego de 15 minutos Kaoru salio de aquel lugar y vio a Luna sentada en uno de los escalones, ¿que estaría haciendo allí?, ¿lo estaría esperando?.

- ¿Luna? – le llamo e inmediatamente ella levanto su mirada hacia el.

- Kaoru… te estaba esperando es que… - no pudo continuar porque vio salir a los padres de Kaoru también - ah… estabas con tus padres, pensé que estabas solo por eso decidí… bueno no importa hasta mañana Kaoru – le dijo la chica de ojos azules para irse.

- Luna – dijo en un tono bajo el joven castaño preocupado por su amiga. Los padres de Kaoru vieron la expresión de su hijo cuando veía partir a aquella joven, intuyeron lo que su hijo sentía por aquella joven.

- Señorita, espere por favor – pidió el padre del castaño haciendo que Luna se detuviera de inmediato y voltera a ver al padre de Kaoru, era un señor de muy buen porte con cabellos castaños igual que su hijo- espere por favor – volvió a decir.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto nerviosa la chica de cabellos naranja.

- Hemos escuchado varias cosas de usted señorita – le dijo poniendo aun más nerviosa a la pobre chica - lo que usted hizo por nuestro hijo en aquel planeta – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y quisiéramos agradecerle por ello – indico la madre del castaño, quien era una hermosa señora, muy elegante de cabellos castaños también.

- No… no hace falta, lo que hice no fue importante – dijo apenada la chica.

- Luna – intervino el joven Kaoru - claro que fue de importancia… tu me devolviste a la luz… siempre me ayudaste siempre estabas allí cuando te necesite… así que no digas que tu ayuda no fue importante para mi – dijo el joven sorprendiendo a sus padres y hasta la misma Luna.

- En ese caso Kaoru, la que debería estar agradecida seria yo – indico la joven sonriéndole - muchas veces salvaste mi vida… gracias a ti estoy aquí… así que bueno… digamos que estamos a mano – indico graciosamente.

- Bueno – intervino el padre del castaño - Sea como sea queremos agradecerte, si me permites tutearte Luna – indico a lo cual la chica asintió - queremos invitarte a cenar esta noche en nuestra casa – le dijo sorprendiendo tanto al castaño como a la chica de ojos azules.

- Por favor acepta – indico la elegante mujer.

- Ah bueno yo… me encantaría pero… -la verdad estaba muy apenada, miro a Kaoru y se sonrojo aun más - es que yo – iba a declinar pero Kaoru interrumpió.

- Luna no es una obligación sino quieres no vengas - le dijo el joven algo molesto.

- No, no, será un placer para mí… pero no tengo la ropa adecuada, iré a mi casa a cambiarme y luego iré a su casa – indico sonriendo.

- No hará falta… en casa aun guardo ropas de cuando tenia tu edad así que podrás usar una de ellas – indico la madre de Kaoru con una sonrisa.

- Ah, es que, me da algo de… pena – dijo la joven Luna.

- Nada de eso Luna, vamos – tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto.

- Así nos platicaran lo sucedido en su aventura con más calma, y tendremos dos puntos de vista – dijo emocionado el padre de Kaoru.

Así todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Kaoru… ¿qué sucederá en esa cena tan especial?

--

**Aquí esta el segundo capi editado… bueno dos menos faltan 3 jeje…**


	3. Una cena llena de tristeza

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?**

**Solo quería aclarar que los personajes de MWS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, edición terminada, siiiii, bueno a comenzar …**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Un amor, nostalgia y el árbol de la vida.**

_Así todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Kaoru… ¿qué sucederá en esa cena tan especial?_

**Capitulo 3 –Una cena llena de tristeza.**

Pasaron unos 15 minutos hasta que el auto se detuvo en frente de un gran edificio. Era un hermoso edificio, nada más con verlo se notaba que allí vivían personas de clase alta. Luego de bajar del auto fueron al ascensor el cual los llevo al último piso. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta la última puerta y al entrar en el apartamento Luna quedo impresionada por el toque delicado y hermoso de la decoración.

- ¿Qué te parece nuestra casa Luna?, la decore yo misma - dijo la madre de Kaoru con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer sentía una gran simpatía por la chica.

- Vaya… su casa es muy hermosa señora, tiene muy buen gusto – indico la joven sonriéndole a la amable señora.

La mujer rio por el comentario para luego agradecerle - Gracias luna, pero me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre – le dijo sonriéndole - me llamo Kaede -

- Bueno… esta bien…Kaede – dijo algo apenada.

Kaoru veía que su madre se llevaba bien con luna y no quiso intervenir cuando esta le mostraba la casa a la nerviosa chica. Era gracioso ver a su amiga en esa situación, no pensó que Luna era tan penosa en esas situaciones. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su padre se le acercaba.

- Es una joven muy linda Kaoru – le dijo a su hijo mirando a la chica.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto sonrojado el chico.

Al hombre le dio gracia ver por primera vez a su hijo sonrojado, era algo que no se veía todo los días - No creerás que puedes engañar a tu propio padre o ¿si? Jajaja – rio de nuevo.

- No se de que hablas padre – respondió haciéndose el desentendido - me voy… a bañar – le dijo a su padre - Luna estas en tu casa – le indico a la chica para ir directo a su habitación.

- Gra…gracias Kaoru – respondió la chica con un tono bajo.

- Bueno, antes de salir ya había dejado la cena casi lista, porque no vas a bañarte tu también en el otro baño te buscare una ropa para que te cambies – le indico la amable señora.

- Esta bien – acepto la chica – pero, ¿esta segura de no necesitar ayuda con algo? – pregunto preocupada.

- No te preocupes Luna, lo único que falta es el postre – le indico la señora amablemente, se notaba que a esa chica le gustaba ayudar.

- ¿Me permitiría hacerlo antes de bañarme? – pregunto algo sonrojada por la pena - por favor quiero ayudar en algo – volvió a insistir antes de que la dulce mujer se negara - además quisiera que probaran un postre que mi madre hacia cuando yo era pequeña – dijo como ultimo recurso.

- Hablando de eso pequeña, no vi a tus padres en la reunión, ¿estaban ocupados con su trabajo? – pregunto preocupada.

La pregunta no incomodaba a Luna pero igual le daba algo de tristeza - Ellos… murieron hace mucho tiempo – indico tranquilamente.

- Oh, Lo siento querida, no sabia, de verdad lo siento mucho – indico consternada la amable señora preocupada por la joven.

- No Kaede no se preocupe – indico tranquila - pero de verdad quisiera que me dejara intentar hacer el postre, le prometo que quedara bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

Al ver el entusiasmo de la chica, la amable mujer no pudo negarse- Esta bien, hazlo y cuando lo metas al horno yo lo vigilo mientras tu te arreglas ¿de acuerdo? – le indico sonriéndole.

- Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo la chica.

Luna comenzó a hacer el postre, lo único que deseaba es que a Kaoru y a sus padres le gustara. A ella le encantaba cuando su madre los hacia, se trataban de una especie de Brownies, muy ricos según ella, y espera que la familia pensara lo mismo. Mientras ambas mujeres estaban en la cocina cierto castaño estaba en la ducha pensando en lo último que le había dicho su padre.

- ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso? – se pregunto a si mismo - Rayos, espero que a mi padre no se le ocurra hacer uno de sus comentarios frente a Luna – dijo esperanzado, es que a su padre a veces le daba por decir cosas vergonzosas, y esperaba tener una cena tranquila.

Mientras en la cocina, la joven Luna ya había terminado con su trabajo y estaba contenta, ya que le había salido bien - Bueno, esta listo, ahora falta que los meta al horno – indico la joven.

- Se ven muy bien Luna – le felicito la madre de Kaoru.

- Gracias – agradeció apenada - bueno ahora si, ¿me podría decir donde esta el baño? – pregunto la joven.

- A si claro ven por aquí – le dijo la amable señora llevándola hasta su habitación, la cual tenia muchas fotos de Kaoru cuando era niño - bueno el baño esta allí, la ropa te la dejare encima de la cama, ¿te parece? – indico sonriendo la señora.

Luna se encontraba algo distraída mirando las fotografías, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la joven madre – ah, si esta bien – dijo después de un momento – disculpe, el de las fotografías, ¿es Kaoru? – pregunto dudosa.

La madre tomo una de las fotos y la veía con una sonrisa - Si, ese es mi hijo – le respondió a la joven - sabes antes el solía sonreír mucho, pero, luego comenzó a cambiar y se volvió un chico muy cerrado y solo, y todo empeoro después de la muerte de Louis – dijo algo seria la mujer - Por eso mi esposo y yo te estamos muy agradecidos – dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la joven - por devolvernos la sonrisa de nuestro hijo - le dijo con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

- No me diga eso porque de verdad me apena – indico sonrojada la joven Luna.

La mujer rio de buena gana por el comportamiento de la chica - De verdad eres una chica muy simpática – le dijo - bueno me avisas cuando estés lista – indico para luego dejarla sola en la habitación.

Luego de un tiempo luna salió del baño, y se encontró un vestido color rosado y bordes negros sobre la cama, se ajustaba en su pecho para luego caer suavemente hasta más arriba de las rodillas. A decir verdad no le gustaban muchos los vestidos, pero ese parecía como si lo hubieran hecho especialmente para ella, se recogió el cabello con unas pinzas que Kaede le había dejado, pero su cabello era muy corto y los flecos de adelante siempre se le salían, así que para no seguir peleando con su cabello decidió dejarlos así.

Al salir a la sala, Kaede la vio complacida, el vestido le sentaba bien - A ya estas lista, se te ve muy bien ese vestido, sabia que iría contigo – le dijo sonriendo.

- Gra… gracias – dijo sonrojada por el comentario.

- Vaya, Luna, le haces honor a tu nombre, te ves muy linda – le dijo el padre de Kaoru quien apareció por el comedor.

- Gracias señor – agradeció sonriendo.

- Luna, ¿podrías ir a la habitación de Kaoru y avisarle que venga?, la cena ya esta servida – le pidió a la joven.

- Por supuesto – acepto Luna - ¿cual es su habitación? – pregunto con algo de pena.

- Es la habitación que esta en el pasillo contrario a donde esta la nuestra – indico la madre de Kaoru.

Al recibir las indicaciones, Luna se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru, solo pensaba en el por que de su tardanza, no quería tocar la puerta e interrumpirlo, así que lo hizo de forma suave.

- ¿Kaoru? – le llamo - Kaoru… la cena ya esta servida – le dijo para luego volver a dar unos pequeños toques en la puerta.

Kaoru abrió la puerta y nunca imagino lo que vio, Luna estaba muy hermosa, el quedo completamente sorprendido, lo cual hizo sentir nerviosa a luna, pero más que todo porque no entendía su reacción.

- La cena – le indico Luna nuevamente - ya tu mama la sirvió – le dijo.

- si… ya iba para allá – respondió el castaño saliendo de su ensoñación.

- vamos entonces – le dijo sonriendo al joven.

- si esta bien – respondió sonrojado el chico.

Ya cuando todos estaban en el comedor se dispusieron a comenzar a comer, la cena se veía deliciosa, y Luna quedo sorprendida con la cantidad de platillos, se notaba que la mama de Kaoru era muy hábil en la cocina.

- Estuvo delicioso – dijo Luna luego de acabar de comer - les agradezco mucho el que me hayan invitado – agradeció con una pequeña reverencia.

- No Luna, el placer fue nuestro – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – Ah, falta el postre – dijo recordando el dulce que Luna preparo – voy por el – dijo para luego levantarse e ir a buscarlo.

Mientras la madre de Kaoru estaba en la cocina, el padre del muchacho aprovecho para hacer una de las suyas.

- Y dime Luna, ¿Kaoru no te hizo ningún comentario de cómo luces esta noche? – pregunto inocentemente el padre de Kaoru.

- ah… bueno… la verdad – dijo la muchacha para luego mirar al joven de reojo y veía como Kaoru veía a su padre con una mirada fulminante.

- Papa, basta ya no hagas más comentarios - dijo el castaño sonrojado intentando mostrar indiferencia - incomodas a Luna – termino por decir.

-A una joven nunca se le incomoda al darle un cumplido ¿no es así Luna? - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, quería molestar a su hijo pero a la vez quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

- Ah bueno… es que yo… - la chica no sabia que responder en realidad, si le hubiera gustado que Kaoru dijera algo pero sabia que eso lo incomodaría mucho.

- Bueno aquí esta el postre – dijo la madre del muchacho al entrar en el comedor nuevamente salvando a la pobre muchacha de responder.

Luego de comer el delicioso postre los comentarios no se hicieron esperar - Kaede, es la primera vez que haces este tipo de postre, te quedo muy bueno – indico el padre del muchacho.

- Es verdad mama, esta delicioso – dijo el joven castaño.

La mujer solo sonrió para luego responderles - no los hice yo… los hizo Luna – dijo sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

Al oír esto Kaoru miro a Luna de lado y vio que estaba completamente roja - la verdad, Luna es muy buena cocinera, en sobreviviente ella cocinaba varias cosas, pero no sabia que supiera hacer dulces – dijo alagando a la joven.

Luna no sabia donde meter la cara, estaba completamente roja - Kaoru… no digas eso por favor, Menori y Sharla también cocinaban – índico modestamente la chica.

- Pero aun no se si saben hacer postres tan ricos como éstos así que… por los momentos vas ganando – dijo riendo el joven, lo cual hizo feliz a sus padres comenzando todos a reír en la mesa.

- Bueno, Hijo ¿cuando es que tienes que partir a la academia espacial? – pregunto el padre del joven.

- El representante de la academia me dijo que pasado mañana a primera hora debería estar abordando la nave que me llevara hasta la academia – respondió el joven. Al oír esto, Luna sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho, ¿tan pronto se iría?, no podía creerlo, y sin querer dejo caer la cucharilla con la que estaba comiendo el postre. Al ver esto todos quedaron en silencio.

- Ah... lo siento… se me resbalo de las manos - dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

- Cariño, ¿podrías ir mañana a comprar las cosas que le harían falta a Kaoru? – pregunto el padre de Kaoru dando olvidado el asunto.

- Por supuesto, querido – respondió la mujer - hijo, ¿por que mañana no vas a la escuela con Luna? , así podrás despedirte de tus otros amigos – le dijo sonriéndole a su único hijo - yo me encargare del resto –

El joven estaba distraído, solo miraba la triste expresión que Luna trataba de disimular después de recibir la noticia de su pronta partida.

- Hijo ¿me escuchas? – le volvió a llamar su madre.

- si… esta bien mama – respondió por fin el joven.

Luego de todo aquello, Luna ayudo a la madre de Kaoru a recoger la mesa, y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran más de las 10 de la noche, lo cual le sorprendió, el tiempo paso muy rápido.

- Vaya, se me hizo tarde, mejor me voy ahora – indico la joven al ver la hora.

- No Luna, no podemos dejar que te vayas así, tan tarde – dijo preocupada la madre del castaño.

- Yo la acompañare a su casa – dijo el joven Kaoru.

- Bueno pero rápido Kaoru por favor tampoco me gusta la idea de que estés tan tarde en la calle – le dijo su madre.

Al oír esto, la joven se despidió amablemente y agradeció por todo, prometiendo que iría nuevamente en otra ocasión. Los chicos se marcharon, y durante el camino a casa de Luna ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Luego de unos minutos muy incómodos llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde Luna vivía.

- Bueno… gracias por acompañarme Kaoru… nos vemos mañana - dijo la joven mirando al piso.

- Luna – le llamo el chico.

- ¿dime? – pregunto algo distraída.

- La verdad… si te ves hermosa esta noche – le dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla - hasta mañana – y con eso se despidió de la chica.

Luna quedo completamente sonrojada, y se quedo parada en la puerta viendo como la figura de Kaoru se desaparecía de su vista. A pesar de que su corazón estaba feliz por lo que Kaoru le había dicho y por el tierno beso en la mejilla que el joven le dio, también sentía una inmensa tristeza porque el partiría pasado mañana, no sabia que hacer, ¿debía hablar con el y decirle lo que sentía? o simplemente despedirlo con una sonrisa y esperar que les depararia el futuro.

--

Capi tres editado… tres menos faltan dos, no desesperen falta poco jeje… cuídense.


	4. ¿Howard al rescate?

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?**

**Solo quería aclarar que los personajes de MWS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, edición terminada, siiiii, bueno a comenzar …**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Un amor, nostalgia y el árbol de la vida.**

_Luna quedo completamente sonrojada, y se quedo parada en la puerta viendo como la figura de Kaoru se desaparecía de su vista. A pesar de que su corazón estaba feliz por lo que Kaoru le había dicho y por el tierno beso en la mejilla que el joven le dio, también sentía una inmensa tristeza porque el partiría pasado mañana, no sabia que hacer, ¿debía hablar con el y decirle lo que sentía? o simplemente despedirlo con una sonrisa y esperar que les depararía el futuro._

**Capitulo 4 –¿Howard al rescate?.**

Al día siguiente Luna se despertó muy temprano, casi no había podido dormir por la noticia que había recibido el día de ayer, aun le costaba creerlo.

**FlashBack**

- Bueno, Hijo ¿cuando es que tienes que partir a la academia espacial? – pregunto el padre del joven.

- El representante de la academia me dijo que pasado mañana a primera hora debería estar abordando la nave que me llevara hasta la academia – respondió el joven. Al oír esto, Luna sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho, ¿tan pronto se iría?, no podía creerlo, y sin querer dejo caer la cucharilla con la que estaba comiendo el postre. Al ver esto todos quedaron en silencio.

- Ah... lo siento… se me resbalo de las manos - dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Aun pensativa, se levanto y se preparó para salir rumbo a la escuela. Salió del apartamento sin despertar a Shako ya que si la veía tan deprimida le haría todo un interrogatorio. Al llegar a la escuela vio a todos sus amigos reunidos, a excepción de Kaoru, lo cual le extraño un poco, ya que el siempre llegaba temprano.

- Hola chicos – saludo Luna intentando sonreír.

- hola Luna, buenos días – le saludo Sharla - Mira lo que… - le dijo pero al ver el estado de animo de su amiga se preocupo - ¿que te sucede?, te ves deprimida - a Sharla no se le escapaba nada que tuviera que ver con su mejor amiga.

- ¿por que lo preguntas? – preguntó Luna algo nerviosa – _Tanto se me nota – _pensó la chica.

- Es cierto – intervino Menori – no estas tan entusiasta como siempre – le dijo a su amiga.

Luna suspiro, no tenia de otra, así que comenzó a contarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido el día anterior, claro, omitiendo ciertos detalles de los cuales n debían enterarse.

- Así que Kaoru se va mañana – dijo la joven Menori algo pensativa.

- Eso es muy triste – dijo Sharla algo conmocionada – acabamos de regresar y el ya tiene que partir -

- ¿Y cuando pensaba decirnos el tonto ese? – preguntó molesto el chico rubio.

Al oír su comentario, todos le gritaron - ¡HOWARD! – hasta en esos momentos hacia de las suyas con sus comentarios, pero no sabían que lo había dicho con otra intención.

- Lo siento pero me da coraje que no nos diga nada, somos sus amigos, debió avisarnos – dijo el chico, y en eso tenia razón - oigan se me ocurre una idea – dijo de repente lo que ocasionó que todos lo miraran muy sorprendidos - ¿qué? ¿No se me pueden ocurrir buenas ideas? – preguntó a lo cual nadie contestó.

- ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurrió? – pregunto Luna al ver que su amigo se estaba molestando.

- Bueno, como Kaoru se va mañana, deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de despedida ¿no creen? – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Todos volvieron a gritar - ¡HOWARD!- pero esta vez con mayor fuerza.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – preguntó algo asustado.

- Lo se - dijo con aires de superioridad hasta que se dio cuenta del significado del comentario- ¡OYE! – le grito a Menori.

- Howard tiene razón deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de despedida pero la pregunta es ¿donde? – intervino Luna, se quedaron un rato pensativos, hasta que un animado Howard respondió.

- ¿Por qué no en mi casa? Es amplia allí podremos estar cómodos – dijo dando solución al problema.

- Si no hay problemas – indicó Menori a lo cual Howard negó con una gran sonrisa - entonces esta decidido, pero ¿como haremos para que Kaoru vaya a tu casa sin sospechar?, además hay que distraerlo todo el tiempo necesario para preparar todo en tu casa – indicó pensativa la joven.

Todos se quedaron pensativos otra vez y de repente se voltearon y miraron todos a Howard - ¿Qué? ¿Por que me miran así? – preguntó algo nervioso.

- Tú eres el indicado – dijo Menori de repente.

- ¿Y por que yo? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

- Porque nunca colaboras y no haces nada - respondió desinteresada la joven Menori

- OYE – le grito ofendido.

- Vamos Howard – intervino Luna - además tu eres hábil para inventar excusas, invítalo a salir, pídele ayuda, ya se te ocurrirá algo perfecto – le dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿Y por que no tu Luna? – comento el rubio.

Todos observaron el sonrojo en el rostro de Luna, por eso su amiga Sharla intervino para ayudarla - Porque debemos estar todas las mujeres que somos quienes sabemos de decoraciones, necesitamos a Bell por su fuerza y a Shingo para que arregle algunas cosas – dijo la chica.

- Ahí viene Kaoru, actúen como si nada – indicó Menori - Howard lo dejamos en tus manos – le dijo al chico rubio y todos se retiraron a sus respectivos asientos.

- _Rayos, ¿por qué a mí? – _Pensó el joven Howard, pero nada tendría que hacerlo – Kaoru, querido amigo – le llamo al castaño.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó el joven de una vez al rubio.

- ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a un amigo? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

- Howard, ¿dimes que es lo que quieres? – pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

Al no tener opción, Howard miró al castaño con una mirada como su casi fuera a llorar para luego decirle - necesito tu ayuda -

El joven Kaoru solo pensó – _lo sabia – _con una enorme gota en su nuca.

- Lo que sucede es que quiero ir al centro comercial a comprar unos regalos para las chicas – dijo el chico sorprendiendo al castaño - sabes para agradecerles… por mas que sea, me aguantaron todo este tiempo… pero tu sabes que no soy muy acertado en ese tipo de cosas y quisiera contar contigo y tu opinión – le dijo serio el joven rubio.

- No soy la persona indicada – se negó el castaño - ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Shingo o a Bell? – preguntó algo curioso.

- Ya les pregunte y me dijeron que estarían ocupados – respondió el rubio - por favor Kaoru no te niegues, por favor – pidió el chico sumisamente.

- Rayos, esta bien – dijo aceptando el joven castaño.

- GRACIAS – grito el joven rubio haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara un poco por dicha actitud. Mientras, el joven rubio hizo una seña a Menori indicando que todo estaba listo sin que Kaoru se diera cuenta.

Las clases transcurrieron sin mayor novedad. Al sonar la campana que indicaba la salida, los chicos se despidieron argumentando que tenían muchas cosas que hacer, incluso Luna, lo cual le extraño un poco a Kaoru. Lo que más le preocupaba al castaño era que no pudo decirle a sus amigos lo de su partida. Todo esto lo tenia muy pensativo y ni se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al centro comercial.

- ¿Que será bueno para Menori? – preguntó el joven rubio sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño. Se quedo un buen rato pensando, haciendo gestos con la cara mientras Kaoru lo observaba hasta que solo grito - ¡YA SE! – y corrió hacia una tienda de instrumentos musicales seguido de Kaoru.

- ¿Qué te parece? - le pregunto a Kaoru mostrándole un hermoso Violín que estaba en exhibición.

- Me parece bien, ya que ella le dejo el suyo a Adam en sobreviviente – indicó el castaño observando el instrumento.

- Bien, esta decidido – el chico entro a la tienda y compro el hermoso violin - ya lo compre, ahora Sharla, un libro estará bien – dijo pensativo el chico.

Se dirigieron hacia la librería, pero el problema era que no sabia que libro seria bueno para su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no le compras este? – le dijo el castaño enseñándole un libro de romance.

- Tienes razón – aceptó el rubio y lo compro - Ahora Luna – dijo Howard. Al escuchar esto el castaño se sonrojo un poco, cosa que el rubio observó muy bien.

- ¿Qué le compraras a Luna? – le preguntó el joven castaño disimulando su sonrojo.

- No lo se, ella es la mas difícil – dijo pensativo el chico.

Cuando iban pasando frente a una tienda de ropa Kaoru se quedo viendo un hermoso conjunto que había en un maniquí y se preguntaba como se vería Luna en el, se trataba de una falda de Jean y una camisa toda transparente con un top que iba por debajo sin tirantes ambas color blanco

- ¿Te gusta ese? – preguntó pícaro el rubio.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó un poco azorado.

- Luna se vería linda en esa ropa – dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

- No la estaba viendo por eso – indicó simulando su sonrojo nuevamente.

- Si claro – dijo Howard para entrar en la tienda.

Al entrar, Howard le pidió a la encargada el conjunto completo e hizo que lo envolvieran de una vez para luego salir de la tienda. Ambos chicos, estaban cansados y se sentaron en una banca.

- Rayos, no se como a las mujeres es puede gustar ir de compras, es agotador – dijo Howard quejándose.

- Tienes razón – acepto Kaoru.

- ¿Y tu no vas a comprar nada? – le preguntó curioso al castaño.

- ¿A que te refieres? – respondió el castaño con otra pregunta.

- Me refiero a Luna - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No se a que te refieres – respondió el chico sonrojado - ¿Por qué debería comprarle algo a Luna? – preguntó.

- Kaoru piénsalo bien, te vas mañana, seria bueno que le des algo – le dijo serio el chico rubio.

- No se de que me hablas – le dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

- Kaoru, no se si los demás estarán enterados pero, yo no soy tonto, se que te gusta Luna, y no lo niegues – le dijo antes que se negara el castaño.

Kaoru se sonrojo, para que seguir negándolo - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó suspirando.

- Siempre fuiste más cercano a ella, y no creas que no me di cuenta de tu reacción en aquella ocasión donde Bell le dijo a Luna que quería ser su familia – le dijo mostrando desinterés, a lo cual el castaño no respondió.

- Amigo, por primera vez te diré algo en serio, deberías decirle que ella te gusta – le indicó el rubio.

- No puedo hacerlo – se negó el castaño inmediatamente.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó curioso el rubio.

- Seria injusto decirle "oye Luna sabes me gustas quisiera que fueras mi novia ah pero recuerda que me voy mañana y no volveré en cinco años" – le dijo al rubio – definitivamente no –

- Bueno, tienes razón en eso – acepto el rubio – pero por lo menos deberías darle un obsequio – insistió el chico.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó confundido el castaño.

- Me refiero a un regalo, algo para que te recuerde – respondió el chico.

- ¿Y con que fin? – preguntó aldo desesperanzado - Ella se enamorara de alguien más – le dijo para luego suspirar.

- Eso no lo sabes, además imagina si ella también estuviera enamorada de ti – indicó el rubio – _y creo que lo esta – _pensó – supongo que querría que tuvieras un detalle con ella – le dijo pensativo.

- En eso tienes razón – acepto el castaño.

- Bueno – dijo el rubio levantándose – busquemos el regalo perfecto para ella – le dijo, haciendo que su amigo se levantara con el.

Salieron los dos amigos a caminar otra vez por el centro comercial, sin ningún resultado, según Kaoru, nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

- Rayos, ya le dimos la vuelta al centro comercial – dijo agotado el rubio.

- Howard – le llamo el castaño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó extrañado.

- ¿Como supiste que regalarle a Menori y a Sharla? – le preguntó pensativo al rubio.

- Bueno me hice una descripción de cada una – respondió para luego darse cuenta de algo – eso es – dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustado el castaño.

- Kaoru, descríbeme a Luna – le dijo emocionado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó un confundido Kaoru.

- Vamos, ¿que piensas de ella?, que si es linda, sus virtudes vamos dime – insistió el rubio.

- Bueno, la verdad… - nunca se había planteado describirla - ella no es linda… ella es hermosa, tiene una luz que la rodea, siempre esta al pendiente de todos, se preocupa por todos, no tiene malicia, es comprensiva, muy amable, dulce, ella simplemente es la luna que alumbro la oscuridad que había dentro de mi, y… - fue interrumpido por el rubio.

- Amigo, estas perdido – le dijo burlón al castaño.

- Tu me pediste que la describiera – le dijo algo molesto por su comentario.

- Se nota que te gusta mucho – le dijo, lo cual hizo sonrojar fuertemente al castaño - bien, ten en mente esa descripción y demos otra vuelta – dijo para ponerse en marcha otra vez.

Los chicos dieron otras vueltas mas, estaban a punto de darse por vencidos cuando se Kaoru se paro en seco delante de una joyería - ese es… ese es el regalo perfecto – dijo contento el castaño.

- Amigo mío, tienes buen gusto – le respondió al castaño.

El castaño vio un hermoso collar plateado que tenia como dije una hermosa media Luna con un zafiro en el medio, simplemente perfecto - es como ella, hasta el zafiro, es el color de sus ojos – indicó el castaño.

Entraron a la tienda y Kaoru sin preguntar el precio ni nada le dijo a la mujer que quería comprar ese collar, lo pago y salieron de la tienda - ¿no te pareció caro? – preguntó el joven rubio.

- No importa, esto es lo que yo quería para ella – le respondió Kaoru felizmente.

- Me alegra que lo hayas conseguido – le felicito el joven Howard.

- Nunca pensé decir esto, pero, gracias por todo… Howard – le agradeció sinceramente.

Así los chicos se dispusieron a salir del centro comercial. Mientras, en la casa de Howard, ya todo estaba listo así que Menori le mando un mensaje a Howard indicándole que ya podía traer a Kaoru.

- Bueno ya me voy – dijo despidiéndose el castaño.

- Espera Kaoru – indicó el rubio - después que te ayude me piensas dejar solo con todas estas bolsas – le dijo con ojos llorosos a lo cual el castaño no respondió – vamos, acompáñame a mi casa – le pidió amablemente.

- Howard, tengo que llamar a Luna para darle el collar – explicó el joven castaño.

- Eso puede esperar, por favor estoy cansado ayúdame - le dijo otra vez.

- Rayos, esta bien – aceptó el chico.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo el rubio para así marchar hacia la casa de Howard, aunque Kaoru no sabia lo que le esperaba allá…

--

Capi numero 4 editado, 4 menos falta unooooooo…


	5. Una dulce despedida

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?**

**Solo quería aclarar que los personajes de MWS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, edición terminada, siiiii, bueno a comenzar …**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Un amor, nostalgia y el árbol de la vida.**

_- Muchas gracias – le dijo el rubio para así marchar hacia la casa de Howard, aunque Kaoru no sabia lo que le esperaba allá…_

**Capitulo 5 - Una dulce despedida**

Ambos chicos ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Howard, cargando con las bolsas de los regalos que el rubio les había comprado a las chicas – Howard, ¿podrías darte prisa? – pidió algo molesto el castaño.

- Ya voy, ya voy – indico el joven Howard abriendo la puerta, pero antes de entrar se giro hacia el castaño que lo observaba impaciente - como eres mi invitado entra primero – le dijo sonriendo.

- Déjate de tonterías y entra de una vez – le dijo seriamente Kaoru.

- Vamos Kaoru entra, o me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a mi casa – dijo algo burlón el rubio.

- Tonterías… - dijo el castaño con un tono molesto. Kaoru decidió entrar primero, la casa estaba totalmente oscura, eso era muy extraño, el ambiente se sentía lúgubre y había mucho silencio, hasta que las luces se prendieron de repente y un grito de varias personas se escucho – SORPRESAAAAA – gritaron todos sus amigos.

- ¿Qué… que es esto? – preguntó sorprendido el joven castaño.

- Hola Kaoru – saludo la joven Menori.

- Luna nos contó que mañana te marchabas a la academia espacial así que nosotros… - dijo la joven de lentes.

- Decidimos hacerte una fiesta de despedida – dijo el joven Shingo.

- Asi es amigo – dijo el joven más grande y fuerte del grupo, conocido como Bell.

- ¿Que te pareció?, fue mi idea – dijo el joven rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- La verdad no se que decir… pero tendré que avisarle a mis padres – dijo recordando a sus padres quienes lo estarían esperando.

- No te preocupes por eso, Luna hablo con tus padres y les informo de la fiesta, se alegraron mucho y dijeron que mañana a primera hora pasaran por ti, mira, hasta te mandaron el uniforme que tienes que utilizar – dijo la joven Menori señalando su uniforme nuevo.

Kaoru miraba a Luna quien no decía nada, estaba allí parada sin decir nada, el joven castaño se preguntaba que era lo que ella estaría pensando en ese momento, se veía algo triste.

- Bueno chicos es hora de empezar la fiesta – dijo mostrando emoción la joven Luna, seguido de un SI general gritado por todos los chicos.

- Pero antes – intervino el joven Howard mostrando las bolsas que llevaba - es que saben, les compre unos obsequios chicas, de agradecimiento – dijo algo sonrojado el muchacho lo cual dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes, menos al castaño que lo había acompañado – bueno, primero Sharla, gracias por todo, por apoyarme y además porque siempre me levantaste el animo, por decirme que juntos regresaríamos a la colonia, ten – le dijo ala joven Sharla extendiéndole el pequeño paquete a la chica, quien lo recibió apenada, sin embargo, Bell quien observaba desde la esquina contraria, sintió un puntazo en el corazón ¿por que el debería sentir eso? Si se suponía que el estaba enamorado de Luna.

- Ah… bueno muchas gracias… Howard… por el obsequio - dijo muy apenada la joven de lentes.

- Abrelo, ábrelo – dijo emocionado el chico rubio.

Sharla abrió el obsequio y cuando rasgo todo el papel vio un hermoso libro, en la portada había un jardín de flores muy hermoso… y el titulo del libro era "el amor que surge entre flores" - es hermoso… muchas gracias Howard – le agradeció sinceramente al chico.

- Bueno, no es nada – dijo sonriendo el joven Howard – Ahora, Menori… yo… quiero darte este obsequio - dijo muy sonrojado el chico - _demonios que me sucede… fue fácil darle el regalo a Sharla y ahora con Menori… demonios_ – pensó molesto el rubio.

- Ah, bueno, gracias supongo - dijo muy sonrojada la joven de cabellos largos.

Cuando abrió el paquete que Howard le había entregado se encontró con el hermoso violín, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando la sorpresa que le daba el recibir aquel obsequio - se… que no remplazara el que le diste a Adam… pero… espero que por lo menos le tengas la cuarta parte del… cariño que le tenias a aquel violín – dijo sonriendo sinceramente, y a decir verdad, eran pocas las veces que se veía eso.

Menori no decía nada solo observaba el hermoso violín - lo siento… no debí tomarme esa libertad… de… verdad lo siento - dijo muy desanimado el chico rubio sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

- No… en realidad me encanto el regalo… te lo agradezco… y no te preocupes… le tendré el mismo cariño que le tenia al que le di a Adam… quizás mucho más… será mi tesoro - dijo una Menori muy sonrojada.

- Muchas gracias – dijo el joven rubio. Los dos se observaban, y los demás los veían con cara de picaros, cuando Howard se dio cuenta, se aclaro la garganta y continúo - bueno Luna, aquí esta el tuyo, la verdad se me hizo difícil pero espero que te guste - Luna recibió el paquete y lo abrió sacando la hermosa ropa que Howard le había comprado, elegida por Kaoru cabe destacar.

- Es , hermosa Howard gracias… se ve que aprendiste a conocerme bien, me gusta mucho – dijo agradecida la joven Luna.

- Te equivocas Luna – le indico a la joven ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la joven de cabellos naranjas - el que eligió la ropa fue Kaoru – indico con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿La eligió Kaoru? – preguntó sorprendida y mirando al castaño ahora el cual se encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación muy sonrojado con los ojos cerrados – bueno, entonces… muchas gracias a los dos - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por que no te la pones? Anda ve a la habitación de aquí cerca y luego de eso comenzamos con la fiesta – le ofreció el joven rubio a Luna.

- De acuerdo – aceptó con una sonrisa la joven Luna retirándose hacia la habitación que Howard le había indicado y cambiándose lo más rápido que pudo para volver a salir - bueno… ¿que tal… me veo? – preguntó la joven muy sonrojada al llegar al salón nuevamente.

- Se te ve muy bien – respondió Howard.

- Es verdad, ese tipo de ropas te van muy bien – indicó la joven Menori.

- Te ves encantadora Luna – apoyó la joven Sharla.

- Es cierto, Luna te ves muy hermosa – le dijo sonriendo Bell a la muchacha.

Luna estaba muy sonrojada, y Kaoru estaba que no podía articular palabra alguna, el solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía Luna, bueno, hermosa era poco, no sabia como describirla. Howard observo a Kaoru y vio la expresión de su amigo por eso hizo un comentario de los suyos - vaya, parece que Kaoru te conoce muy bien, mira lo dejaste impactado – dijo pícaramente y riendo a escondidas.

- Howard no digas esas cosas - dijo completamente sonrojada.

- Déjalo Luna, no es de importancia, en verdad si te ves muy bien - fue lo único que pudo decir, el joven castaño disimulando un poco.

- Muchas gracias Kaoru - le agradeció la joven con una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a el, y con la cual el se sentía feliz.

- Bueno amigos… comencemos con la ¡FIESTA! – dijo un animado Shigo.

Las horas pasaron rápido, comieron, cantaron y disfrutaron mucho esa fiesta… disfrutaban estar juntos como amigos, y querían que Kaoru los recordara aunque estuviera lejos por mucho tiempo. Luego llego el momento en que los chicos les harían regalos de despedida a Kaoru, por lo cual, el joven Shingo se levanto y fue al centro del circulo que habían formado.

- Bueno empecemos, nosotros seremos los primeros – dijo el joven Shingo refiriéndose a Shako y a el - bueno, nosotros te construimos este dispositivo – dijo enseñándole un aparato que tenia una pantalla, tipo palmer pero algo más grande - a cada uno le dimos uno y es para que puedas escribirnos las veces que quieras, el mensaje llegara inmediatamente – dijo muy orgulloso de su invención.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Kaoru recibiendo el obsequio - Créeme lo usare cada vez que pueda – dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Lo sabemos – dijo Shako mirandolo de una manera muy picara y luego miro a Luna sin que esta lo notara, pero Kaoru noto sus intenciones, logrando que este se sonrojara.

La joven Sharla se levantó y se acercó al castaño - bueno este es el mío – le dijo dándole como una especie de diario - en el podrás escribir las cosas que te pasen y todo lo que quieras, para que no olvides ninguna de tus aventuras – le dijo con una sonrisa al joven.

- Gracias Sharla – le dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Bueno el mío es este – dijo el joven Howard mostrándole un pequeño paquete, cuando lo abrió, saco un pequeño estuche, era un espejo con un peine, muy parecido al que el utilizaba pero este era de color azul - para que siempre tengas el cabello perfecto como el mío – comentando lo cual hizo que todos sus amigos cayeran al piso.

- Bueno, este… gracias Howard es muy buena tu intención – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, sabía que la intención era buena.

- Bueno, este es el mío – dijo la joven Menori acercándose al joven castaño - es una grabación de varias de mis piezas ejecutadas con el violín, cuando necesites relajarte escúchalas – le indicó entregándole el pequeño disco.

- Te lo agradezco – dijo mirando a la chica.

- Bueno yo te traje esto – dijo Bell extendiéndole un tipo de navaja suiza pero tenia muchas más cosas - no sabes donde estarás y si necesitaras algo de esto – dijo sonriendo sinceramente a su amigo.

- Me será de mucha utilidad, gracias Bell – agradeció sinceramente el castaño.

- Bueno, yo te traje esto Kaoru – le dijo Luna extendiéndole un paquete.

- Gracias… Luna – le dijo el joven algo sonrojado, pero cuando comenzó a abrirlo.

- Por favor no lo abras – dijo algo nerviosa la joven de cabellos naranjas - no ahora… ábrelo, cuando estés… en la nave mañana… por favor, después sabrás por que – le indicó algo nerviosa la joven.

El joven solo la miró algo extrañado pero aceptó - esta bien… lo abriré mañana –

- Gracias – le dijo sonriendo la joven.

- Bueno chicos, sigamos disfrutando – dijo un animado Howard.

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción, así que luego de un rato decidieron ir a dormir. Cuando todos fueron abrazados por Morfeo, Luna se levanto y salió de esa habitación en dirección al enorme balcón que se encontraba en la sala, lo que no sabia era que era seguida por un joven castaño, así que mientras la chica miraba el cielo artificial el joven se le acerco a ella.

- Es la segunda vez que te veo en la oscuridad y tan sola – le indicó acercándose a la joven.

- ¿Kaoru? – preguntó sorprendida, mientras que Kaoru le sonreía en la oscuridad - lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir – indicó algo sonrojada.

- Yo tampoco – indicó el castaño.

- Pensé que salir a ver el cielo me relajaría como era en sobreviviente, pero no es igual – dijo con algo de tristeza la chica.

- Lo se, nada es más hermoso que contemplar un verdadero cielo estrellado, como aquella vez, recuerdas, cuando nos estábamos preparando para ir a enfrentar a la tormenta gravitacional – dijo el chico recordando aquel momento de sus vidas.

- Claro que si, esa imagen no se podrá borrar de mi memoria nunca, ese hermoso cielo – dijo la chica mirando ahora al cielo artificial, como si los comparara a partir de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Por que suenas tan triste? – preguntó directamente el joven castaño.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó sonrojada al sentirse descubierta la chica.

- Podrás engañar a los otros pero no a mí – le dijo algo serio el joven - esta triste ¿podrías decirme la razón? – preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Luna no quería, o más bien no podía decirle que la razón de su tristeza era la partida de el en pocas horas, quería despedirlo con una hermosa sonrisa pero ese sentimiento de tristeza era más fuerte que ella y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, intento ocultarlo para que Kaoru no se preocupara pero fue muy tarde, el ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

- Luna ¿por que lloras? – preguntó preocupado el joven castaño.

- lo siento Kaoru, yo… quería despedirte con una gran sonrisa pero, la verdad, es que me duele mucho que te vayas… no se porque pero siento un dolor muy grande en el pecho – dijo la joven con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Ante aquella confesión el muchacho no sabía que decir, así que solo se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y la abrazo fuertemente, dejándola muy sorprendida, pero igual respondió al abrazo con igual intensidad.

- No te preocupes por eso, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver – le dijo aun abrazos el joven castaño.

- Lo se, pero… es que… es que yo… - la chica no pudo decir mas nada porque Kaoru puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, labios que quería besar pero no lo hizo.

- No digas nada Luna – le dijo a la joven - yo… quería – indicó sacando el pequeño cofre que guardaba el collar que el le había comprado – más bien, quiero darte esto – dijo entregándole el cofre.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó algo emocionada la chica.

- Lo sabrás cuando lo abras – le respondió sonriendo el castaño e inmediatamente la joven comenzó a abrir el cofre y al ver el hermoso collar se vio muy sorprendida.

- Es… es hermoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo te debió costar mucho – dijo mostrando preocupación en su rostro.

- Eso no importa, además… me sentiría ofendido si no lo aceptas – le indicó el joven.

Entonces la joven sonrió sinceramente para el - muchas gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho – le dijo muy emocionada y feliz - ¿me…ayudas? – le preguntó con algo de pena pero decidida.

- Por supuesto – acepto el chico. Ella levanto su cabello y le dio la espalda al joven, así el pudo colocarle el collar el cual se le veía hermoso en ella - ese collar parece que… lo hicieron especialmente para ti – dijo algo sonrojado.

- No digas cosas como esas – dijo muy sonrojada la joven.

- Solo digo la verdad – le dijo algo burlón, lo cual era muy extraño en el - Luna… se que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que nuestra amistad y lo que yo siento por ti nunca cambiara, nunca podré olvidarte ni a ti ni a los demás – le dijo el joven mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si intentara transmitirle todos sus sentimientos a través de su mirada.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó algo emocionada y nerviosa la joven de cabellos naranjas.

Con una hermosa sonrisa, Kaoru se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla - no puedo decirte más porque hay dos personas que nos observan en este momento, no voltees, ellos piensan que no los hemos descubierto – dijo burlón el joven, lo cual volvió a sorprender a la chica.

- Esta bien, quedémonos un rato más para disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda juntos – le propuso Luna al castaño con una hermosa sonrisa tocando su obsequio.

- De acuerdo – aceptó gustoso el joven.

Mientras, una pareja observaba todo en la oscuridad detrás de una pared - ¿de que estarán hablando? no escucho nada – dijo el joven Howard.

- ¿será que nos descubrieron? – preguntó algo nerviosa la joven Menori.

- No lo creo, si fuera así no estarían tan… acaramelados – dijo el joven riendo un poco.

- Si tienes razón, pero esto no me parece bien, es mejor que regresemos – dijo la chica pero cuando se dispuso a volver cuando Howard la tomo de la mano.

- No espera – le dijo el rubio, ambos se quedaron muy sonrojados sin saber que hacer - es que… - el chico no sabia que decir, la verdad era que quería quedarse un poco más de tiempo con ella - tienes razón es mejor que regresemos - no se atrevió a decir lo que en verdad sintió en ese momento, tuvo miedo y prefirió dejar las cosas así, mientras Menori un poco decepcionada comento a avanzar detrás de el, ¿por que se sentía así? ¿sería curiosidad por lo que Howard le quería decir?, y con esos pensamientos volvió a quedar dormida.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer, los padres de Kaoru llamaron a la casa de Howard para informar que en 15 minutos estarían allá, para que Kaoru estuviera listo, todos salieron a la entrada de la Mansión de Howard para despedir finalmente al castaño.

- Cuídate mucho – le dijo la joven Menori abrazando al castaño.

- Espero que logres cumplir tus sueños Kaoru – le dijo sinceramente Sharla.

- Lucha mucho y no te rindas – le dijo el joven Bell.

- Nosotros nos esforzaremos también para cumplir nuestros sueños – le dijo mu animado el joven Shingo.

- Cuando regreses no olvides… dijo para luego acercarse a el para decirlo al oído - continuar lo que anoche dejaste pendiente – le dijo pícaramente.

- Howard - dijo el castaño algo enojado - pero tienes razón, lo haré, gracias chicos… por todo – agradeció el chico, no solo por la fiesta y los obsequios, sino por su apoyo y comprensión.

- Ah y se me olvidaba darte esto – le dijo el rubio un artefacto que parecía un portarretratos - es un Holofoto, hay varias fotografías de nosotros allí, de las que nos tomamos en la fiesta, además cada uno se tomo una foto individual - le dijo al castaño con tono pícaro.

- Supongo que debo agradecerte por eso – dijo burlón el joven, dejando sorprendido a sus amigos.

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos hay que limpiar el desastre que dejamos en casa de Howard - dijo Menori como excusa, ya que todos habían acordado dejar solos a Luna y a Kaoru, muy a pesar de Bell todos salieron corriendo.

- ¿Chicos a donde van tan aprisa? - Dijo algo sorprendida la joven Luna.

- Esos me las pagaran algún día - dijo algo sonrojado con los ojos cerrados.

- Bueno Kaoru… yo espero que te vaya bien, muy bien y espero que no nos olvides – dijo la chica algo triste – _o mas bien, espero que no me olvides – _eso ultimo lo pensó para si misma.

- Te lo dije anoche Luna, nunca los olvidare… ni a ti ni a ellos – le dijo sonriéndole a la joven.

Luna se lanzo a los brazos de Kaoru y lo abraso fuerte, luego sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer se dispuso a alejarse pero el la retuvo, respondiendo al abrazo

- Lo siento – se disculpo sonrojada la chica.

- No te disculpes, bueno es hora de irme – le dijo el castaño.

- Si, por favor, cuídate mucho – dijo algo preocupada.

- Lo hare, te lo prometo – le dijo para dejarla más tranquila.

Después de eso, Kaoru se monto en el auto de sus padres y este comenzó a andar, ya iban algo retrasados, entonces fue cuando Kaoru escucho un grito de Luna - yo tampoco te olvidaré Kaoru – dijo algo sonrojada, pero le había nacido decirle eso antes de que se fuera.

- Tampoco, te olvidare Luna, nunca – dijo en un susurro el joven castaño.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto espacial, Kaoru se despidió de sus padres, ingresando a la nave. Tomo su asiento y comenzó a ver las fotografías que Howard le había dado, deteniéndose especialmente en la que Luna se había tomado sola, en verdad se veía hermosa, sonriendo solo para el y luego se detuvo en una donde estaba todo el grupo, los extrañaría mucho a todo. Luego, recordó el regalo de Luna y comenzó a abrirlo, en el encontró una cadena con una medalla con la letra L en ella, muy hermosa, con una carta la cual decía.

_Querido Kaoru:_

_No quise que abrieras el regalo en casa de Howard, porque sabía que no lo aceptarías. Esa medalla que debes tener en tus manos es muy especial para mi, me la regalo mi madre cuando era muy pequeña, según mi papa, me brindaba protección y yo quiero que tu la tengas ahora, ya que la necesitaras más que yo, primero para que estés protegido siempre y también para que tengas algo de mi siempre y no me olvides. Por favor cuídala mucho y recuerda que siempre seremos amigos y que cuentas conmigo para todo, si necesitas algo de mi jamás dudes en pedírmelo, y quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Kaoru, eres muy especial para mi, y siempre será así._

_Te quiere_

_Luna_

Kaoru leyó y leyó la carta una y otra vez, estaba feliz pero a la vez triste, ahora sabia que de cierta manera el era especial en la vida de Luna, por eso ella le había dado ese medallón, se lo coloco y se dijo a si mismo - lo cuidare mucho y nunca me lo quitare, te lo prometo - Y así la nave despego, hacia el futuro de Kaoru, dejando sus amigos, sus únicos amigos en esa colonia, pero en especial, a esa persona que era dueña de todos sus pensamientos.

Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que he estado full ocupada… Capi numero 5 editado, ahora si, la incertidumbre, ¿Qué sigue en esta historia? Esperen el siguiente capi, dejen reviews please, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, byeeeee…


	6. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?**

**Solo quería aclarar que los personajes de MWS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar …**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Un amor, nostalgia y el árbol de la vida.**

_Kaoru leyó y leyó la carta una y otra vez, estaba feliz pero a la vez triste, ahora sabia que de cierta manera el era especial en la vida de Luna, por eso ella le había dado ese medallón, se lo coloco y se dijo a si mismo - lo cuidare mucho y nunca me lo quitare, te lo prometo - Y así la nave despego, hacia el futuro de Kaoru, dejando sus amigos, sus únicos amigos en esa colonia, pero en especial, a esa persona que era dueña de todos sus pensamientos._

**Capitulo 6 – Un reencuentro inesperado.**

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde la partida de Kaoru, y todos los chicos ya estaban por salir de la preparatoria rumbo a la universidad, por ese motivo, la institución había planeado varios viajes para los alumnos del último año hacia distintas áreas de trabajo, con el fin de que estuvieran seguros de que iban a hacer con sus vidas de ahora en adelante. Precisamente, en esos momentos se encontraban todos viendo los viajes disponibles y eligiendo a donde ir.

- Son muchas las opciones – dijo una joven de lentes muy animada. Sharla, se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco y ahora lo llevaba siempre recogido en una cola alta, lo cual le daba un cierto aire refinado, y su ropa consistía en vestidos muy hermosos y delicados, propios de su carácter dulce y cortes.

- Tienes razón, pero a mi me convendría más el viaje a la academia de pilotos espaciales ya que pienso ser un mecánico espacial – dijo un animado Shingo, el cual ya no era nada pequeño, más bien aparentaba la misma edad que sus compañeros y se había vuelto muy apuesto y solicitado entre las chicas de la preparatoria no solo por su físico sino también por su inteligencia.

- Ningún viaje tiene que ver con lo que yo seré ya que quiero ser actor, por eso creo que te acompañare Shingo, es el viaje que se ve más divertido – dijo un divertido Howard. Este chico había dejado de ser el mismo que había ido a sobreviviente, gracias a sus amigos, ahora era más humilde y hasta más divertido, pero algunas veces se le escapaban sus comentarios, dignos del viejo Howard.

- Lo mismo digo, yo quiero ser escritora, y ningún viaje tiene que ver con ello, por lo que creo que también elegiré ir con ustedes chicos – dijo animada la joven Sharla.

- Lo que necesito saber sobre mi carrera futura lo aprendí de mi padre, quiero ser una congresista, y todos los viajes parecen aburridos, el mejor es este, así que también los acompañare – dijo Menori. La chica seguía siendo una joven seria, pero era más cándida con las personas a su alrededor, seguía teniendo el cabello largo pero ahora se peinaba de lado, dándole una vista delicada y refinada.

- Bien, solo falta que ustedes se decidas, Luna y Bell – dijo Howard mirando a los chicos que estaban atrás de ellos.

- Yo iré al viaje que va a uno de los planetas que se están ambientando para poblarlo – dijo un serio Bell. Seguía siendo un chico fuerte y gentil, pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Luna nunca quiso nada más que una amistad con el.

- Creo que yo también tomare ese viaje, ya que quiero ser ingeniero de Planetas, creo que es lo que más me conviene – dijo Luna. Ahora la chica llevaba su cabello un poco más largo y los años habían sido muy buenos con ella, ahora lucia más hermosa y delicada que antes, siendo una de las chicas más populares por su belleza, junto con Menori y Sharla.

- Ustedes están rompiendo el grupo, deberíamos ir todos juntos a la academia de pilotos espaciales, además, tal vez podríamos ver a Kaoru – dijo un Howard algo molesto.

La joven Luna reacciono a la mención de ese nombre, y si quería ser sincera, quería tomar ese viaje con sus amigos, pero le daba miedo encontrarse con un Kaoru que la hubiera olvidado, no solo a ella sino a todos sus amigos – Lo siento Howard, ya me anote – dijo Luna retirándose del lugar.

- Yo igual, además no estamos seguros si a la academia que irán ustedes será la misma en la cual esta Kaoru – dijo un Bell algo satisfecho con la respuesta de Luna y retirándose igual que lo hizo ella.

- Bueno que se hace, creo que seremos solo nosotros – dijo Shingo alejándose también junto con Sharla y Menori.

- No lo creo querido amigo, esa niña ha estado demasiado seria desde que Kaoru se fue – dijo un Howard al aire mirando por donde se habían ido sus amigos – lo lamento Luna pero lo hare por tu bien – dijo dirigiéndose a la lista donde Luna y Bell se habían anotado, tachándolos y anotándolos en la lista donde estaban ellos – es lo mejor, tal vez si lo ves, porque estoy seguro que lo veremos, vuelvas a ser la Luna alegre que todos conocimos alguna vez – dijo para luego retirarse también.

Pasó una semana, y los chicos jamás se enteraron de lo que había hecho Howard, ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto espacial junto con todos los alumnos del último año de la preparatoria para salir en sus respectivos viajes, se podía respirar la emoción en el aire.

- Bueno chicos, llego la hora, se reunirán en 5 grupos según sean sus viajes, cada profesor tiene un letrero que indica el destino del viaje así que por favor ordenadamente diríjanse hacia su grupo correspondiente – dijo el director de la preparatoria.

- Bueno creo que aquí nos despedimos – dijo una Luna algo triste dirigiéndose a su respectivo grupo acompañada de Bell, esto último causándole cierta incomodidad a la joven Sharla. El chico rubio, conocido como Howard, se limitaba a sonreír, como si fuera un niño que acabara de hacer una travesura, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Menori, pero se imagino que no seria nada malo, ya que el había cambiado mucho, lo cual cada vez le gustaba más.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó confundido Howard.

- Tengo la ligera impresión de que hiciste algo, pero no creo que sea malo ¿o si Howard? – preguntó sin rodeos la joven Menori.

- Para nada, es algo que debía hacer como amigo de ella y lo hice – dijo sin dudar de su respuesta.

La joven Menori no le dio tiempo de preguntar a que se refería con eso, ya que sus dos amigos, Luna y Bell se habían vuelto a acercar al grupo que iría a la academia espacial - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿se les olvido algo? – preguntó confundida la joven de cabellos azules.

- No lo entiendo – dijo una Luna muy preocupada – El profesor dijo que no aparecíamos en la lista de alumnos que irán en el viaje de colonización, reviso las demás listas y nos vio en la del grupo que va a la academia de pilotos espaciales – terminó de explicar la chica de cabellos naranjas.

- Le dijimos que nos habíamos anotado en ese grupo y que nos dejara ir con ellos, pero nos dijo que era imposible, no se harían cambios – dijo molesto el joven Bell.

Allí fue cuando Menori entendió a que se refería Howard, al principio se molesto pero después entendió su motivo, y lo apoyo quedándose callada y sonriéndole al joven, lo cual lo dejo muy confundido.

Luego de aquella confusión, todos los alumnos abordaron sus respectivas naves espaciales, Luna se encontraba con sus amigas, guardando sus bolsos de mano cuando algo se quejo dentro del bolso de Luna – _No otra vez _–pensó la chica abriendo el bolso – Chako – grito la joven llamando la atención de sus dos amigas.

- Lo siento, no me resistí – dijo la pequeña gata robot.

- Hola Chako, es bueno verte – dijo una divertida Sharla.

- Es cierto, eres parte del grupo, es bueno que nos acompañes – dijo Menori a la pequeña gata.

- Esta bien, ven conmigo – dijo una derrotada Luna.

Las tres chicas, junto con la gata robot se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y así la nave espacial despego, con destino hacia la academia de pilotos espaciales alfa-23. Pasaron aproximadamente una hora y media hasta que el capitán de la nave dijo que en pocos minutos llegarían a su destino. Al escuchar esto, Luna se puso muy nerviosa, nunca supo ni quiso preguntarles a los padres de Kaoru, con quienes mantenía mucho contacto, cual era la academia a la cual había ido su hijo, y ahora le hubiera gustado ser un poco más osada.

Mientras en la academia espacial, los alumnos estaban muy emocionados por la visita que duraría 5 días de la preparatoria de la colonia roca-A2, en especial los chicos, que ansiaban ver a las hermosas jóvenes que vendrían, un cuadro fresco digno de admirar.

- Amigo, es que ya lo imagino, esas hermosas chicas con su uniforme de preparatoria, no puedo esperar – decía un joven de cabellos rojos muy atractivo y de ojos azules.

- Tu nada más piensas en eso Lion, esta semana no tendremos clase, podremos relajarnos un rato – dijo otro chico de cabellos cortos y castaños a quien solo se le veía de espalda.

- Tienes razón, pero deberías estar contento, tal vez tus amigos vengan y podamos conocer a la chica por quien has rechazado a media población femenina de la academia – dijo juguetón el joven Lion a su compañero.

- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo el chico, viéndose solo su sonrisa enigmática.

Los jóvenes de la preparatoria y demás pasajeros fueron descendiendo de la nave poco a poco. Los chicos fueron llamados por su profesor para darle las indicaciones a seguir a partir de ahora – Bien, se reunirán en grupo de tres alumnos y realizaran una investigación de la institución, su misión, su arquitectura, sus métodos de enseñanza, que se busca en lugar, en fin, todo lo relacionado, a cada grupo se le entregara un cuaderno de notas donde llevaran un diario de la investigación y una cámara para tomar holofotografias que sustentaran el informe que entregaran dos semanas después de llegar a casa, busquen un guía, puede ser un profesor disponible de la academia o alguno de los alumnos más avanzados, bien pueden tomar su kit y retirarse, sus habitaciones ya fueron asignadas, se les dirá mediante vayan buscando sus kits – dijo el profesor para hacerse a un lado y dejar que los alumnos tomaran los diferentes kits.

- Que bien, nos toco juntas – dijo una animada Sharla.

- Si, nos toco la habitación numero 2203 en el piso 4, así no habrá problemas con Chako – dijo Luna sonriendo señalando su bolso de mano.

- Bien, entonces llevemos nuestras pertenecías a la habitación y luego empecemos con el trabajo – dijo Menori con voz de mando a las otras dos chicas las cuales sonrieron y asintieron.

Mientras, los otros integrantes del grupo de amigos habían quedado juntos también pero su habitación estaba muy alejada de las chicas, por lo que difícilmente se verían esa semana, o por lo menos era lo que pensaban – Bien, conozcamos la habitación y vamos a investigar el lugar luego – propuso Shingo tranquilamente a lo cual los otros dos asintieron

Luego de dejar las cosas en su habitación, y quedar sorprendidas con la misma, fueron a dar un recorrido por el lugar dejando a Chako escondida. Las chicas iban mirando todo muy impresionadas, parecía un mundo distinto, esa academia era enorme y muy elegante. Los uniforme de los cadetes era iguales tanto para las mujeres como para los hombres, que consistía en una chaqueta blanca con azul y un pantalón de la misma combinación de colores, un poco ceñido para las chicas y un poco holgado para los chicos – Son muy bonitos – dijo Sharla.

- Los nuestros son más femeninos – dijo la joven Menori con un aire orgulloso. El uniforme femenino de la preparatoria consistía en una camisa blanca con un lazo de corbata color morado oscuro, un saco de color blanco con los bordes del mismo color de la corbata ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando ciertos atributos, y una falda blanca tableada con los bordes del mismo morado. En el caso de los chicos el uniforme consistía en un saco cerrado por completo tipo chino, con un pantalón, todo era blanco con los bordes en morado oscuro.

Luna solo observaba a sus amigas discutir sobre el uniforme con una sonrisa – Ya chicas, ambos son lindos – dijo para apaciguar las cosas.

- Tienes razón Luna, por cierto, se te nota el collar que te dio Kaoru – dijo Sharla señalando el pecho de luna en el cual se asomaba el hermoso obsequio que Kaoru le había dado.

- No me gusta quitármelo, por eso lo oculto para que los profesores no me lo quiten – dijo mostrando el hermoso collar a sus amigas quienes le sonreían dulcemente.

Pero cuando iba a guardárselo otra vez dentro de su camisa algo rápido paso y se lo arrebato, cuando detallaron al pequeño ladrón era un perro robot de color azul quien tenia el valioso tesoro de Luna en su boca, quien se echo a correr con el.

- Oye, devuélvemelo, es mío – grito Luna corriendo detrás del pequeño ladrón.

El pequeño corría velozmente y Luna iba atrás sin perder el ritmo, ahora veía los beneficios de a veces quedarse dormida y correr en las mañana para llegar a tiempo a clases – Vuelve aquí pequeño ladrón – gritó nuevamente la chica.

Mientras esto pasaba, dos muchachos, alumnos de la academia, iban caminando por los pasillos hablando tranquilamente – Los alumnos de esa preparatoria ya debieron llegar, ya quiero ver a las chicas – dijo el que respondía al nombre de Lion.

- Eres un mujeriego de primera – dijo el castaño que lo acompañaba.

Cuando el otro se iba a defender vieron al pequeño perro pasar delante de ellos a una velocidad impresionante con algo guindando de su boca, un collar – ese collar… – dijo el joven castaño.

- Parece que Kapu robo otra cosa brillante para su colección – dijo el joven pelirrojo – pobre aquel dueño de ese collar me imagino que debe estar llorando por el – dijo burlándose.

Cuando el joven pelirrojo iba a agregar algo más vieron como una joven, muy hermosa por cierto, iba corriendo detrás del perro – Devuélvemelo pequeño ladrón, no te saldrás con la tuya – dijo la chica corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a más de uno sorprendido.

- Creo que el dueño no esta precisamente llorando como dijiste – dijo burlón el joven castaño.

- Vamos tomemos un atajo, seguro irán a parar en el pasillo t3, quiero ver como termina esto – dijo el chico animadamente corriendo por otro pasillo.

El otro no muy seguro siguió a su amigo, esperando ver si era verdad lo que creyó ver hace un momento. Mientras Menori y Sharla iban corriendo detrás de su amiga, intentando darle alcance como podían. Luna seguía corriendo por el lugar detrás del pequeño perro, esquivando personas y obstáculos que iban surgiendo, ese perro no podía salirse con la suya, ese era su tesoro, como miraría de nuevo a Kaoru a la cara para decirle que había perdido su collar, no, eso no podía pasar, debía recuperarlo a como de lugar. Vio como el perro salto por encima de un recipiente de limpieza y ella hizo lo mismo, pero no se dio cuenta que el piso estaba mojado, el perro se deslizo tranquilamente, pero ella se doblo el tobillo al intentar caer bien, pero eso no la detuvo, a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía no se iba a rendir, ese collar era muy importante para ella.

Los dos jóvenes iban corriendo, y llegaron justo a tiempo, allí venia corriendo el pequeño perro y más atrás la chica, pero algo iba mal, la chica a pesar de correr velozmente mostraba un rostro lleno de dolor – Lion, haz que Kapu caiga al suelo – dijo con voz de mando el joven castaño.

-Vamos amigo, eso no seria divertido, además… - iba a agregar otra cosa pero al ver la cara poco amigable del joven que tenia en frente de el decidió cooperar.

Cuando el perro paso, el joven pelirrojo lanzo un pequeño dispositivo que dio una débil descarga eléctrica, haciendo que el pequeño y travieso perro callera al suelo, soltando el collar.

- Te lo agradezco – dijo la joven casi sin aliento, se acerco al perro cojeando, lo vio y lo reviso pero no había señas del collar - ¿Dónde esta mi collar? – preguntó la joven casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- A Kapu le gustan las cosas que brillan, tal vez por eso te lo quito – explicó el pelirrojo.

- Si esta bien, entiendo, pero ¿Dónde esta el collar? – volvió a preguntar.

El chico chequeo el suelo y no había rastro del objeto en cuestión – Lo siento, cuando lo detuve no me fije si traía o no el collar – dijo algo preocupado por la chica.

- Luna, ¿lo recuperaste? – dijo la joven Menori.

- Luna, ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupada la joven Sharla que llegaba al lugar.

- No se preocupen, estoy…bien – dijo la joven pero su pie no aguanto más su peso y cayo al suelo.

- LUNA – gritaron las otras dos jóvenes preocupadas.

- Estoy bien chicas, solo me doble el tobillo – dijo intentando pararse para volver a caer nuevamente.

- No te preocupes, vamos a llevarte a una enfermería ¿puedes ayudarnos? – le preguntó al joven pelirrojo la joven Sharla, quien quedo embelesado por su belleza.

- Cla… claro – respondió el joven, pero cuando iba a ayudar a Luna a levantarse ella se negó.

- Chicas no me puedo ir de aquí sin mi collar – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Luna, ya olvídalo, se perdió, lo más importante es tu lesión, puede ser grave, es mejor que vayamos a la enfermería – dijo la chica de cabellos azules, aunque sonara dura, tenia la razón, además que estaba preocupada por su amiga.

- Menori tu no entiendes, ¿Qué le diré a Kaoru si lo vuelvo a ver algún día? – Dijo la chica un poco alterada – "Hola que tal Kaoru, sabes, de buenas a primeras perdí mi collar, aquel que una vez me regalaste", no Menori, pensara que su regalo no me importaba, no puedo hacer eso – dijo la chica muy triste. El pequeño perro se acerco a la joven y la miro, como pidiendo disculpas por lo que hizo, a pesar de ser un robot, se le notaban bien las emociones – no es tu culpa pequeño – le dijo dulcemente al pequeño perro azul.

- Vamos Luna, no tiene caso, Kaoru sabrá entender que no fue tu culpa – dijo la joven Sharla.

La chica estaba reacia a irse del lugar, pero ya había dejado de llorar, ya que no le gustaba llorar en frente de personas. La chica se levanto dignamente, aun con el enorme dolor en su pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso por el sitio por donde vino, tal vez, el pequeño perro lo había soltado por algún lugar, debía recuperar su tesoro a como de lugar.

- No deberías caminar si te duele Luna – dijo una voz que ella reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿Kaoru? – preguntó girándose hacia la persona que había hablado con ella.

El chico había cambiado bastante, ahora era más alto y un poco más fornido, se notaba a simple vista que se ejercitaba a pesar de usar su uniforme de cadete, además que su antes largo cabello castaño ahora era corto, lo cual le daba un aire maduro, lo cual lo hacia ver mucho más atractivo.

- Me da gusto verte – le dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

Ella solo miraba al suelo avergonzada, no pensaba que tendría que decirle a Kaoru tan rápido lo del collar – Kaoru yo… yo lo siento mucho, yo… - dijo pero el joven simplemente la tomo por los hombros y la giro con delicadeza por su pie lastimado, para luego recoger su ahora largo cabello hasta los hombros a un lado y colocar algo en su cuello que debía estar allí.

- Creo que esto te pertenece – le dijo el joven castaño ahora mirándola de frente.

- Lo encontraste – dijo feliz la chica – lo siento mucho, el pequeño me lo quito sin que me diera cuenta, en realidad no lo merezco – dijo mirando al piso.

- No digas eso Luna, el collar no es lo importante, sino lo importante que es para ti, su significado, así que no te preocupes – le dijo mirándola sonrientemente para abrazarla haciendo que se sonrojara la joven. Al soltarla simplemente preguntó – ¿y ustedes no piensas saludar en vez de ver? – dijo sin voltearse a ver a sus amigas.

- No queríamos interrumpir – dijo la joven Menori sonriéndole al castaño – es un gusto verte de nuevo Kaoru – le dijo la joven dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

- Es cierto, es bueno verte Kaoru, te sienta bien el cabello corto – dijo la joven de lentes dándole un pequeño abrazo también.

- Lo corte apenas entre de nuevo a la academia – dijo el chico – bueno creo que debemos llevar a esta joven a la enfermería ¿Puedes caminar? – le preguntó a la joven.

- Si… creo – dijo la chica pero al dar un paso casi cayo de nuevo al suelo si no es porque Kaoru la tomo por la cintura.

- Creo que no – le dijo el joven castaño – Bien creo que tendré que llevarte yo – dijo para cargarla.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó sonrojada la joven Luna.

- Llevándote a la enfermería ya que no puedes caminar – dijo un feliz Kaoru – por cierto tu uniforme es muy lindo – dijo haciéndola sonrojar aun más si era posible.

Los otros tres jóvenes miraban a la pareja irse, así que decidieron ir atrás de ellos para no interrumpir cualquier cosa que sucediera, ese reencuentro había que agradecérselo al pequeño ladrón, se dijo así misma Luna, estaba feliz, Kaoru no se había olvidado de ella, y no se había molestado por lo del collar, además detallo algo en el cuello de Kaoru, la cadena del collar que le dio como regalo de despedida estaba allí, eso la puso aun más feliz. No sabia que pasaría esa semana, pero ahora que había vuelto a ver a su amigo, se sentía completa y feliz, tal vez, porque quería que el, algún día, se convirtiera en algo más que un amigo. Por su lado el castaño, también estaba feliz, ya que había visto como Luna atesoraba aquel collar que le dio hace tres años, el pensaba que tal vez esos sentimientos que tenia por ella disminuirían con el tiempo, pero al verla nuevamente, tan delicada y hermosa e dio cuenta que en vez de disminuir había aumentado, solo esperaba disfrutar estos cinco días de su compañía.

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que he estado full ocupada… bueno aquí ya esta el capi 6, espero fuera de su agrado, a mi en lo personal me gusto como quedo y espero muchos reviews de su parte mis queridos lectores, dejen reviews please, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, byeeeee…**


	7. La promesa de algún día

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?**

**Solo quería aclarar que los personajes de MWS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar …**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Un amor, nostalgia y el árbol de la vida.**

_Los otros tres jóvenes miraban a la pareja irse, así que decidieron ir atrás de ellos para no interrumpir cualquier cosa que sucediera, ese reencuentro había que agradecérselo al pequeño ladrón, se dijo así misma Luna, estaba feliz, Kaoru no se había olvidado de ella, y no se había molestado por lo del collar, además detallo algo en el cuello de Kaoru, la cadena del collar que le dio como regalo de despedida estaba allí, eso la puso aun más feliz. No sabia que pasaría esa semana, pero ahora que había vuelto a ver a su amigo, se sentía completa y feliz, tal vez, porque quería que el, algún día, se convirtiera en algo más que un amigo. Por su lado el castaño, también estaba feliz, ya que había visto como Luna atesoraba aquel collar que le dio hace tres años, el pensaba que tal vez esos sentimientos que tenia por ella disminuirían con el tiempo, pero al verla nuevamente, tan delicada y hermosa se dio cuenta que en vez de disminuir había aumentado, solo esperaba disfrutar estos cinco días de su compañía._

**Capitulo 7 – La promesa de algún día.**

Al llegar a la enfermería, el joven castaño deposito a Luna con extremo cuidado en la camilla y salió para que la enfermera la examinara. Todos esperaban afuera cuando la chica de ojos azules salió con el pie vendado y usando una muleta, atrás de ella venia la enfermera con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tan grave es la lesión? – preguntó preocupado el castaño.

- No, solo es por precaución, no debe forzar el tobillo – dijo la amable enfermera.

- Insisto que esto no es necesario – dijo Luna observando a la enfermera.

- Tranquila, solo serán un par de días, además tienes un novio muy lindo que se preocupa por ti y te ayudara – dijo la enfermera haciendo sonrojar a ambos chicos y haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran maliciosamente.

- No es que… nosotros – intentó aclarar el joven castaño.

- No se preocupen, no diré nada, ahora vayan que tienen mucho que hacer – interrumpió la enfermera para luego entrar de nuevo en su recinto despidiéndose de los chicos.

- No pude… aclarar nada – dijo algo nervioso el joven castaño.

- No te… preocupes, esta bien – dijo sonrojada la joven de ojos azules, lo cual la hacia ver adorable ante los ojos del castaño, es como si el mundo desapareciera y quedaran solo ellos dos.

- Oigan par de tortolos – les llamo Lion – tengo hambre y me imagino que estas dos hermosas señoritas también así que vamos al comedor – dijo el joven haciendo sonrojar a todos los presentes.

Todos empezaron a caminar en dirección hacia el comedor siendo guiados por el joven Lion, ya que Kaoru iba más atrás ayudando a Luna, había un incomodo silencio, ambos querían romperlo pero ninguno se atrevía, hasta que Luna por fin se decidió a hacerlo.

- Este… Kaoru – le llamo algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto tiernamente lo cual la hizo sonrojar y sentirse aun más nerviosa.

- ¿Co… como van los estudios? – preguntó algo azorada – _¿No podías preguntar algo más inteligente? ¿Qué me sucede?_ – se preguntaba la joven internamente.

- Bueno, todo esta bien, he adelantado varias materias y misiones, tal vez salga antes de lo previsto – dijo sonriéndole a la joven Luna.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó tan emocionada que perdió el equilibrio que le brindaba la muleta. Estaba preparada para tener un encuentro cercano con el piso pero no paso nada, y en sustitución de eso sintió unos fuertes brazos que la tenían tomada de su cintura.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto el castaño algo preocupado.

- Si, solo me emocione un poco – dijo sonriéndole al chico - ¿así que saldrás antes? Eso es una excelente noticia – dijo emocionada retomando la conversación.

- Así es, tal vez el año que viene ya pueda graduarme – le dijo también contento.

- Aun falta mucho – dijo la chica algo decaída, pero inmediatamente recupero su animo – bueno, espero entonces que puedas pasar las próximas navidades con nosotros en la colonia – le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Yo también lo espero – le respondió Kaoru.

Ambos jóvenes eran observados por sus tres amigos que iban un poco más adelante, y estos estaban felices por ellos, se notaban contentos, pero, no eran los únicos que los observaban, varias chicas, admiradoras del joven castaño los miraban recelosas, pero la pareja no se daba cuenta de ello. Luego de caminar un par de minutos más llegaron al famoso comedor, eran gigantesco, y a pesar de eso, estaba completamente lleno.

- Rayos, ahora tendremos que esperar a que se desocupe una mesa – dijo el joven Lion.

- Este comedor es gigantesco – dijo admirada la joven Sharla.

- Por supuesto, tiene que sustentar a todos los jóvenes aspirantes que nos encontramos aquí bonita, y créeme somos muchos – le respondió el joven Lion guiñándole un ojo a la chica de anteojos haciéndola sonrojar.

- Miren, son Howard y los demás – dijo la joven Menori señalando a los chicos que estaban sentados en una mesa, vamos a acercarnos, además hay lugar en su mesa.

Los chicos se fueron acercando con cuidado, ya que debían cuidar que Luna no tropezara con alguien o la hicieran caer por accidente – Hola chicos – les saludo la joven Sharla a sus amigos.

- Vaya, pensábamos que se habían perdido chicas – respondió el joven Howard cuando se percato que habían dos chicos con ellas y además que Luna… – ¿Qué te sucedió Luna? – preguntó preocupado.

Bell, al ver la reacción del joven rubio detallo a la joven - ¿Luna estas bien? Siéntate aquí – hizo un ademan para levantarse y ayudarla pero entonces vio que un joven castaño la sostenía por su cintura y la estaba ayudando, sintió celos de ese sujeto - _¿Qué hace tomando a Luna de esa forma?_ – pero entonces noto algo, ese chico se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

- Estoy bien chicos, solo me caí y me doble el tobillo es todo – dijo para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

- ¿Fuiste a la enfermería Luna? – le preguntó preocupado el joven Shingo.

- Si, no te preocupes, Kaoru fue muy amable al llevarme – le respondió al chico para luego mirar dulcemente al castaño.

- Vaya, Kaoru no te reconocí con ese corte – dijo el joven Howard riendo – _Parece que mi plan fue todo un éxito_ – se felicito internamente el joven.

- Tu al parecer no has cambiado mucho – dijo algo divertido el joven Kaoru a lo cual todos rieron, era bueno reencontrarse nuevamente.

Menori se sentó junto a Howard y cuando Sharla iba a sentarse el joven de cabellos rojos le retiro la silla como todo un caballero ayudándole a sentarse.

- Gracias – agradeció la joven sonrojada.

- Es un placer bonita – le dijo para sentarse a su lado.

Ese gesto y ese apodo hizo que Bell se sintiera peor que cuando vio como Kaoru ayudaba a Luna ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?, el estaba enamorado de Luna, o tenia porque sentir rabia si otro chico cortejaba o no a Sharla, pero ella se veía adorable con ese sonrojo, esperen, ¿adorable?, la situación era peor de lo que pensaba. Todos pidieron sus alimentos y comenzaron a comer y platicar sobre varias cosas, pero Howard quería saber más de su joven amigo, o más bien hacerle el favor a cierta chica de cabellos naranjas que no se atrevía a preguntar nada.

- Y dime Kaoru, ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – preguntó el joven rubio.

- Muy tranquilo sin ti gracias – le respondió burlón el castaño lo cual sorprendió a sus demás amigos, menos a uno que ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Oye, tu carácter apesta, no sabia que eras payaso – respondió el joven rubio algo molesto.

- No lo es siempre, pero cuando se lo propone te hace quedar en ridículo de la mejor manera – respondió el joven de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa.

- Oye, deja tus comentarios Lion – dijo seriamente el joven castaño.

- Vamos Kaoru, no es para tanto, todos te conocen como el príncipe de la nieve, solo muestras esa faceta tuya con tus verdaderos amigos, así que… - dijo girándose a ver a los amigos de su compañero – deben considerarse afortunados de que así los considere el – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a su compañero y amigo castaño.

- Vaya eso es un avance – dijo más animado Howard – pero, ¿Por qué señor de la nieve? – preguntó algo curioso.

- Bueno ese nombre se lo pusieron sus fans – dijo desinteresado, lo cual hizo atragantar al joven castaño y sorprendió a sus demás amigos.

- ¿a que te… refieres con fans? – preguntó entre sorprendida y molesta la joven Luna.

- Su club de fans, son unas locas que según ellas, están enamoradas de Kaoru – explicó el joven Lion lo cual hizo enfadar más a la joven Luna.

- ¿Así que… club de fans? – preguntó malicioso el rubio a Kaoru el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y sudando como loco.

- Si, las tiene locas, el claramente las rechaza a todas pero no se dan por vencidas, son muy molestas – dijo el joven recordando algunas situaciones vividas por culpa de ese supuesto club de fans.

- ¿Y por que las rechazas? – preguntó el joven rubio – si fuera yo las aceptaría a todas – dijo, pero inmediatamente quiso retractarse de ello al ver como un aura maligna rodeaba a la joven Menori.

- Bueno… cambiemos de tema – intervino el joven castaño por primera vez - ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes? – preguntó ansioso.

- Todo bien, estamos decidiendo muestras carreras, el año que viene empezaremos con el ciclo profesional – le respondió el joven Shingo.

- ¿Y todos ustedes estudiaran algo que tenga que ver con el espacio y naves espaciales? Lo digo porque todos están aquí – preguntó curioso el joven Lion.

- No, el único que estudiara algo así será Shingo, pero solo habían dos viajes de trabajo, este y el de colonización espacial – respondió la joven Sharla al chico.

- ¿Y tu que quieres ser bonita? – le preguntó tiernamente el joven, lo cual irrito a cierto joven.

- Bue… bueno yo… quiero ser… escritora – respondió muy nerviosa.

- Me parece interesante, debes tener una gran creatividad – le dijo sonriéndole.

- Sharla siempre a poseído una gran imaginación, en sobreviviente ella era quien le daba los nombres a los animales y lugares – dijo muy animada Luna de que alguien alagara tanto a su amiga.

- ¿Sobreviviente? – preguntó algo perdido el joven Lion.

- El planeta donde estuvimos perdidos – le respondió su compañero.

- A ya entiendo, no me habías dicho que tenia nombre – le dijo el joven en forma reprobatoria.

- Ese nombre también se lo puso Sharla – dijo emocionada Luna.

- Buen nombre – alago el joven de cabellos rojos.

- Es hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar y que ustedes vayan a sus practicas ¿no creen? – estallo de repente el joven Bell, no le gustaba para nada aquel joven.

- No tenemos clases por esta semana – respondió tranquilamente el joven Lion.

- ¿No tienen? – preguntó sorprendida la joven Luna a Kaoru.

- Debemos estar disponibles por si algún grupo solicita nuestra ayuda o información de nosotros – le explicó el joven castaño.

- O alguna visita guiada – interrumpió el joven de cabellos rojos – así que si nos necesitan nos avisan – dijo el joven con una linda sonrisa.

- Eso seria excelente para nuestro trabajo chicas – dijo Menori pensando en las ventajas, además tenían a Kaoru, eso era muy bueno – ¿podrían ayudarnos entonces? No veo razón para pedirle ayuda a otras personas estando tu Kaoru – propuso la joven de cabellos oscuros.

- No tengo problema con eso – dijo el chico desinteresadamente, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, ya que así podría pasar esos cinco días con Luna.

- Bien eso haremos – dijo la joven Menori con voz de mando.

Luna, al igual que el castaño, estaba feliz, podría disfrutar aunque sea de la presencia del castaño por esos cinco días, además era posible que las navidades del año siguiente el pudiera asistir, eso seria lindo.

- No creo que deberían molestar a Kaoru y su… amigo – dijo algo molesto el joven Bell.

- Ni para Kaoru ni para mi es una molestia acompañar a estas hermosas jóvenes, además las cuidaremos bien – dijo el chico poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sharla para luego sonreírle tiernamente, lo cual no fue del agrado del joven Bell quien apretó los puños fuertemente para controlarse y no irse encima de ese sujeto, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta, no sabia cuando, ni como, ni por que, había dejado de querer a Luna como mujer y ahora veía de esa forma especial a esa dulce y tierna chica que siempre lo había apoyado.

No podía hacer mucho, no era nadie para reclamarle al sujeto por tratarla de la forma como el debió tratarla siempre, era un tonto, si eso lo sabia, así que se dio media vuelta y se fue, seguido por sus otros dos amigos quienes se despidieron animadamente del otro grupo. La joven Sharla miraba la espalda de aquel joven, y le dolió, le dolió mucho que no hubiera hecho nada, pero era obvio, el estaba enamorado de Luna, jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos, por eso se giro y le sonrió a aquel tierno chico.

- Bueno, solo veremos pocas cosas hoy por tu condición Luna, mañana podremos ver las instalaciones de practica ¿les parece? – dijo el joven Kaoru.

- Me parece bien, si es en este piso mejor – dijo la joven Menori a lo cual estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

Así comenzaron a dar el recorrido por aquel lugar. En ese piso, se encontraba el comedor, el cual ya habían visitado, el gimnasio, algunas salas de simulación y el área de recreación, el cual constaba de un gran espacio donde habían varios cuartos en los cuales, por animación holográfica, los chicos podían relajarse en diferentes ambientes. Las chicas miraban todo sorprendidas y emocionadas, tomaban anotaciones de lo que les explicaban ambos chicos y tomaban holofotografias de todo, no querían que se les escapara algún detalle.

- Creo que por hoy esta bien – dijo la joven Menori – lo mejor será descansar y que sigamos mañana – termino por decir.

- Creo que es lo mejor, además veo a Luna algo cansada – dijo preocupada la joven Sharla.

- Estoy bien chicas no se preocupen – respondió algo azorada la joven Luna.

- Bueno lo mejor será ir a las habitaciones y… - dijo la joven Menori pero fue interrumpida por Luna.

- Menori yo… - le daba pena lo que iba a pedir pero necesitaba de todo el valor que tenia, esta era una gran oportunidad – me gustaría quedarme un rato en el área de relajación, además… Kaoru… Kaoru puede llevarme luego a nuestra habitación si no es molestia – dijo la chica completamente sonrojada.

- Yo… yo no tengo problema – respondió sonrojado el chico.

- Bueno, esta bien, la cuidas Kaoru – le indicó la joven Menori.

- No se preocupen por ello – les aseguro el joven Kaoru.

- ¿Por donde era? – preguntó perdida la joven Menori

- Lion, ¿podrías guiarnos hasta nuestra habitación? Es la 2203 – preguntó la joven Sharla amablemente.

- Por supuesto, las guiare sanas y salvas a su destino – dijo muy feliz el joven pelirrojo.

Así los tres chicos dejaron solos a la pareja, la cual se dirigió hacia la sala a la cual Luna quería ir. El ambiente dentro de ella era nocturno y había un hermoso lago que reflejaba la luna y muchos arboles, lo cual les recordaba mucho a las noches que pasaron en sobreviviente en el lago hada. Habían varias personas allí, entre las cuales, habían un grupo de chicas que los miraban entre sorprendidas y furiosas, pero para ellos, era como si estuvieran solo ellos dos.

- Es hermoso sabes – dijo Luna al sentarse en un banco que había allí – pero nunca alcanzara la belleza de la realidad que vivimos en sobreviviente – dijo mirando el cielo nocturno artificial.

- Tienes razón, seria hermoso poder volver a ver un verdadero cielo, o gozar de una brisa real nuevamente – concordó el joven castaño.

- Si, lo seria – le dijo distraídamente – sabes, me preguntó como estarán Adam y los suyos, me gustaría poder verlo otra vez – le dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

- Es un buen niño, es seguro que debe estar bien – le dijo sonriéndole a la chica que tenia en frente de el, aquella que… era dueña de su corazón.

Cuando se inclino un poco, la cadena con el dije que le había regalado Luna salió de su uniforme, lo cual no paso desapercibido para ella, y esa era la oportunidad que buscaba.

- Veo… veo que aun conservas el regalo que te di – dijo algo nerviosa la chica.

El joven al entender las palabras de su acompañante miro su pecho, y allí estaba, aquel recuerdo que atesoraba mas que cualquier cosa – es un importante regalo de… alguien muy importante para mi – le dijo sonrojado pero seguro de sus palabras.

La chica se sonrojo en el acto, pero le parecieron muy tiernas sus palabras – Gracias por cuidarlo, eso es muy importante para mi, que lo atesores tanto – le dijo sonriéndole.

- Tu también atesoras el que yo te di, me di cuenta de ello hoy, y eso también… es muy importante para mi – le respondió el chico.

Luego de eso ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, y no necesitaban palabras para entender lo que el otro pensaba, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no era el tiempo para ello, luego, cuando Kaoru pudiera volver a ella seria el momento y estarían en el lugar correcto, era una promesa silenciosa, pero que a ambos les hacia felices.

- Algún día… - le dijo la joven Luna.

- Algún día… - le respondió el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica, haciéndola sonrojar – no esta lejos, no te preocupes – le dijo para sonreírle tiernamente.

- Lo se, yo… esperare el tiempo que sea necesario – le dijo pero esta vez fue ella quien le dio el beso en la mejilla a el.

Ambos estaban felices, porque tenían la esperanza de que podrían estar juntos algún día, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ellos se esperarían mutuamente hasta que ese momento llegara. Era un momento lleno de ternura, casi perfecto, ya que aquellas jóvenes no dejaban de ver la escena con profunda envidia.

- ¿Quién se cree esa para besar así al joven Kaoru? – preguntó molesta la que era líder de aquel grupo.

- Debe ser una de las que vinieron de la colonia – respondió otra que miraba despectiva a Luna mientras conversaba con Kaoru.

- Pues se arrepentirá de atreverse aunque sea a mirar al joven Kaoru, ¿no chicas? – dijo la joven, pero más que una sugerencia, era una orden.

- Por supuesto señorita Mika – respondieron las otras al unisonó.

Esa era la declaración de una guerra, de la cual Luna no tenia ni conocimiento, pero en ese momento, no le importaba si habían mil guerras a su alrededor, el solo estar con Kaoru hacia que el lugar fuera un paraíso para ella, y haría lo necesario para que esa promesa, que se habían hecho ese día, se cumpliera. El, al igual que ella, estaba preparado para lo que viniese, solo quería estar con la chica que tenia en frente, y si el había hecho una promesa, el la cumpliría, de eso , no había duda.

**Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, estaba de vacas pero ya volvi jeje… bueno aquí ya esta el capi 7, espero fuera de su agrado, espero muchos reviews de su parte mis queridos lectores, dejen reviews please, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, bueno, feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año a todos byeeeee…**


End file.
